It All Started with a Potion
by Captain Traemel
Summary: Fluffy postwar story. Ginny Weasley doses Hermione with a love potion, certain that her brother Ron would be the target. When the potion fails to work, Hermione learns how deep her feelings for her snarky professor really are. How does he feel about it?
1. And So it Begins

This story is AU. It's so AU, it's not even funny. I can't describe how AU it is. What I can say, is that you may see some elements from all the books here, but not in the same way JKR wrote them. That would make sense, seeing as I am in no way the creator of Harry Potter or her characters. All this is purely for my personal amusement. And, one can hope, yours.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ginny Weasley glanced around furtively, praying that no one saw what she was about to do. The house-elves were paying no attention to her, but she knew Hermione would be waking up soon and one of them would bring her breakfast. _ Three drops into her pumpkin juice should do it_, she thought. The typical dosage was one, but Hermione was a very strong-willed girl. As a finishing touch she placed a get-well card on the tray.

Mission accomplished, Ginny informed one of the house-elves that the tray was to be taken to Hermione Granger, and then quickly took herself off to the Great Hall in order to make sure her stupid brother got his arse down to the infirmary before he did anything else. He would thank her later. Everyone knew Hermione belonged with him, except her, and this was a sure fire way to make sure the Head Girl realized it too.

While Ginny Weasley was carrying out her plan to make Hermione and her brother insanely happy together, Severus Snape was carrying out his plan to make it back down to the dungeons before Dumbledore realized he was missing from the Great Hall. Today was one of his "penance days" as he thought of them, and he was required to be there for at least an hour for breakfast. It was not his fault that the idiot students did not get up as early as he did. The dungeons were within his sight when he heard the most unwelcome sound since Voldemort's raspy voice.

"Severus! Good morning. Already been to breakfast, I see."

Knowing there was no escape, he schooled his face into neutrality and turned to face the smiling headmaster. "Albus," he said with a slight nod. It was disturbing how cheerful the man was at this hour of the morning.

"I'm glad to see you have gotten up so early, my boy. I need you to take care of something for me this morning and the earlier it can be done, the better."

_Bugger_. "And what might this wonderful task be, Headmaster?" Severus said with a grimace.

"Nothing too terrible, Severus. I simply need you to take these potions down to the infirmary and make sure they are administered to Miss Granger before eight o'clock this morning."

Snape glared. "And why can't Madam Pomfrey drag herself out of bed for this joyous task?"

"I'm afraid she was called away last night for a family emergency. She will be back later, but you are the only one with the experience to make sure Miss Granger gets them in the correct order."

Severus knew that was a complete load of tripe, but he was helpless to say anything since the man was his boss. As if having her as his assistant was not bad enough.

"Besides, Severus, I'm sure you would love to help Miss Granger recover more quickly so she can return to her duties. Madam Pomfrey says you have gotten behind on making her potions for the year."

"That might have something to do with the attack on Hogwarts less than a week ago, Albus." He gritted his teeth. "Surely Minerva would welcome the opportunity to help her prize student?"

"Now Severus, you know as well as I that Minerva is a disaster around potions. I would hate for something to happen just as Miss Granger is so close to completing her treatment. You of all people should know how frustrating it is to be trapped in the infirmary."

Severus grabbed the potions and whirled to stalk down the hall. "Very well," he grated. _That bloody girl is more trouble_, he thought.

He never saw the shining twinkle light the headmaster's eyes.

Hermione was just finishing her breakfast when Severus arrived at the infirmary. He stopped for a moment to give her time to finish chewing her food, and if he were honest with himself, to have a bit of a look at her before he swept in to give her the last of her treatments. _You're a dirty old man, Snape_, he thought. _Just give her the potions and leave._

Surprise lit the lovely Gryffindor's eyes as he stepped behind the screen into her small, closed-off section of the infirmary. She gave him an uncertain smile before her face filled with its natural curiosity.

"Professor Snape?"

"Miss Granger."

She frowned, puzzled. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you your final treatment, Miss Granger."

Her face blanched. "Wh…what about Madam Pomfrey?"

"She was called away for a family emergency last night. I'm afraid I am the one selected for this task."

He was confused when she blushed. "Oh. Uh… thank you, sir. I… uh… I'll be ready as soon as I finish my juice."

"Save it for the end, Miss Granger. The last potion tastes truly terrible."

She made a face. "Coming from you, sir, that's rather frightening."

Severus bit back a comment, reminding himself that Voldemort was gone and he was no longer required to project hostility toward the non-Slytherins. He smirked. "Isn't it, though?" Moving her tray out of the way, Severus placed the potions in order on her nightstand with the glass of pumpkin juice nearby. He checked to make sure the restraints were in place, and then met her eyes questioningly. She nodded her readiness.

There were four potions required to complete the week-long regiment for nerve regeneration. He knew from experience how unpleasant it was, having been on the receiving end of a few too many extended bouts of Cruiciatus. It pleased him to see that the tremors had stopped, and that she seemed to have better control over her movements. If only it was not so painful. She was still terribly pale, however.

Proving to him that she belonged in her selected House, Hermione grabbed the first potion and drank it quickly. The other two followed shortly afterward. Severus figured she was probably used to the taste by now. The last, however, gave her a bit of trouble when she took the first swig. Her reaction was nearly identical to his many years ago after the first time he went through this.

"Bloody hell," she sputtered, "that's horrible! It tastes like… a… well… something… disgusting!"

"I do believe you are correct, Miss Granger. Unless you wish to do this again, however, you will finish the bottle." He smirked, eyeing her sternly.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Be grateful I am not inclined to take points for that, Miss Granger," he said silkily.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Impertinent though the gesture was, it did not stop her from knocking back the potion and drinking it as quickly as she could. Once the vial was empty, she frantically grabbed for the pumpkin juice and chugged it as well. He managed to take both out of her hands before the pain started.

The regeneration process was nearly as painful as the curse itself. Severus found himself holding her in his arms as she thrashed about, screaming in agony. It broke his heart to see this wonderful, strong woman reduced to this thanks to a man he once called friend. Never in his life had he been so glad to kill someone as he was when he uttered the Killing Curse at Lucius Malfoy. Seeing this made him want to go dig up the body and hex it a few more times for good measure. Hermione screamed herself hoarse, but minutes later the tremors stopped and she lay limp in his arms. He checked her over and was relieved to see the rosy pink glow of youth had returned to her skin. Seeing the unhealthy whiteness from the damage had affected him more than he would ever admit.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him – a genuine, unguarded smile that lifted his heart. It was then that he realized he still held her in his arms. Severus moved to disentangle himself and was surprised when she firmly gripped the front of his robes and pulled his head down to meet hers in a kiss.

There were few times that Severus Snape had found himself truly shocked. The first was when he discovered his father was a Death Eater. The second, when his brother left home without a word to anyone. The third, when Voldemort turned out to be the evil bastard people said he was. (Okay, that part he should have expected.) The fourth, when Albus Dumbledore offered him absolution for his sins as a servant of the Dark Lord. The fifth, when Potter actually succeeded at killing the evil wizard. And now the sixth, when Hermione Granger touched her petal soft lips to his and gave him what he had secretly yearned for during the past few months.

He pulled back an unknown amount of time later, only to jump away from her as if burned. The emotions crowding in her eyes were confused, happy, uncertain, pleased, bewildered, and several others he could not name. The one that stood out in his mind, however, was the confusion. It was obvious to him that she had no idea what she had been thinking when she kissed the greasy git of the dungeons. Giving her a cold stare, he quickly whirled and marched out of the infirmary as if pursued by a thousand demons.

Hermione looked after him, baffled. _What the hell just happened,_ she wondered. _Did I just kiss Sev… Professor Snape_? Her eyes widened. _Oh my god, I did just kiss my professor! _ Her mind began to babble in panic. _He's going to hate me… everything we've shared for the past month is ruined… god I want to kiss him again… what the hell did I do that for… I love him so much… somebody kill me please… the Cruciatus has nothing on this torture… he hates me… he thinks I'm disgusting… oh my god… oh my god… oh my…_

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up to see Ron Weasley standing near her bed. He looked nervous today, and was hiding something behind his back.

"Yes, Ron?" Why couldn't he leave her alone? He was her best friend but bloody hell, would he never get it through his head that she did not like him that way? She had a bad feeling about what he held.

Sure enough, he whipped out a bundle of bedraggled flowers. "Er… I just wanted to wish you a… good morning, 'Mione. And to get well. And to get out of here soon. And…"

She held up her hand. "Thanks, Ron, but would you mind leaving me alone for a while? I just finished my treatment and I am very tired."

"Oh! Sorry," he mumbled. "I… I'll come back later. When you're feeling better. When… uh… you're not tired… er…"

Her lips curved into a smile. "Thanks, Ron. Don't forget to bring Harry and your sister with you."

"Er… uh… right. Well… rest well, 'Mione."

Hermione threw herself back into her pillows, immediately wincing at the pain, and then closed her eyes. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and for once she just let them come.

_He's going to hate me_, she thought.

Severus stormed into his quarters and immediately poured himself a generous dose of Firewhisky. _What he hell just happened_, he wondered. Hermione Granger kissed him. What sick joke was this that the woman he cared for – loved, maybe – just pulled him into the most incredible kiss of his life? And that was without tongues. By Merlin he wanted to go up there and return the favor, in spades, but he resisted the urge. Not only was she a student, but she was the one person at Hogwarts who actually had a chance to go out and do something incredible with her life. There was no way he, a former Death Eater, was going to take advantage of a short-lived infatuation that would end in tears. Bugger, this was going to be uncomfortable. What had the girl been thinking?

Three months ago, Albus Dumbledore had called him into his office to inform him that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prodigy and royal pain in his arse, had researched and modified a spell that she believed would destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore thought there was something to her research, and ordered Severus to assist her. In order to cover his need to be around her for significant periods of time, the headmaster ordered each of the professors to take an assistant from an opposing House for the remainder of the year.

Of course, he had to be stuck with the Gryffindor know-it-all. He had hoped to be spared, to figure out another way, but his excuse of her having too many duties as Head Girl was shot down when Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, was selected by McGonagall. The little traitor requested the position as a way to be near his Gryffindor girlfriend. Bastard. Thanks to him, he could not turn the bushy-haired know-it-all away. Especially since she was the only one who volunteered to be his assistant. No one else had the audacity to step forward.

The experience was far different than he could have expected. Severus was surprised to find out that Miss Granger's knowledge of potions was not limited to what she read in books. She apparently had received the headmaster's permission for limited experimentation, and possessed a very thorough working knowledge of the process. They began with her research, but then rapidly expanded to include getting her help in grading and class preparations. Once he was satisfied that she was capable, he accepted her help in the lab as well. The past month could probably be marked up to one of the best in his life. During the first month of her assistance, Severus kept his distance and refused to discuss anything outside potions or the spell with her.

After a late night in the lab, one night, they got into an argument over the proper procedure to slice dragon tongue for the spell. He was surprised to discover her encyclopedic knowledge of the ingredient's properties was nearly as extensive as his own. The Potions master was right, of course. He had more than twenty years of experience that made him far more capable at such judgments. Instead of gloating, however, he grudgingly accepted the fact that she brought up several valid points, which had the added benefit of moving her closer to the "peer" category.

That was when he began seeing her as a person – a woman – and not as only a student. Things were far more comfortable after that, especially since she accepted his victory with incredible grace. Their experiment worked, and they were prepared to fight when Voldemort finally attacked Hogwarts.

He swirled his glass, unable to help thinking that her hair was the same color as the dark, amber liquid. _Beautiful_, he thought. From that point forward, it was only a matter of time before he realized he was attracted to the Gryffindor beauty. _What the hell happened today_? Hermione had never indicated to him that she was attracted to him in any way. _Not that she would,_ commented his mind. _Not while she was a student._ So what caused her to kiss him until he was weak in the knees?

He needed to know. Severus quickly finished his drink – liquid courage was right – and headed out to find some answers. Unfortunately, the answers were not as forthcoming as he hoped.

Madam Pomfrey returned to Hogwarts shortly after Hermione was given her final treatment by the Potions professor. She was a bit put out by that, but the headmaster calmed her down by telling her it was his suggestion. He mentioned that the young Gryffindor had been in the infirmary long enough and was well overdue for some rest and relaxation with her friends. After seeing her patient's face upon awakening, the mediwitch decided the old wizard was not insane after all. Hermione was cleared to leave the infirmary by lunchtime, and merrily headed off to find her friends.

She would deal with the consequences of her odd actions later.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco were thrilled to see that she was doing so much better. They excitedly informed her of their imminent trip into Hogsmeade, to which she was, of course, invited. At the time, she thought nothing could ruin her day.

Ginny dragged her upstairs after they ate and insisted upon dressing her up for their trip into town. "Just in case," Ginny told her. Just in case what? She wondered. For the first time during her terms at the school, Hermione found herself wearing a dress. It was a nice, light blue summer dress that hugged her curves and made her look far more female than anyone had ever seen her since her fourth year. Even Hermione noticed the looks she was getting from various boys as they walked through the halls. Not to mention the bug-eyed stare she got from Ron when he saw her.

"Bugger, 'Mione. You look… wow. Like a girl!"

She frowned. "In case you didn't notice, Ronald, I am a girl."

"Oh… er… uh…"

"Maybe we should be off," said Harry, trying to keep the peace.

"Yes," she said, taking Harry's arm, "let's."

Ron seemed rather put out that Hermione was walking with Harry, but she decided to ignore him and try to enjoy her first day out of the infirmary since the battle. She noticed her red-haired best friend glaring at them, but since it did not seem to be bothering Harry, she was not concerned. She knew she was not Harry's type anyway. He seemed to be interested in the more athletic types. Like the new Ravenclaw Chaser, Alicia Henderson. She was pretty, with strawberry blond hair and vivid blue eyes, and was a brain, something that he learned to appreciate thanks to his best friend. Even better was that she seemed to genuinely like Hermione, and had no issues with the closeness between her and Harry.

The group wandered around, chatting and having a good time. Hermione even went with them into The Golden Snitch, a Quidditch supply store, where they ran in to Alicia and Luna. Harry quickly released his best friend in order to go be with his current crush. Minutes later, Harry and Alicia excused themselves and left, followed quickly by Ginny and Draco.

Hermione was rather unhappy about being left alone with Ron and Luna. She was tired of her friends trying to force her to get together with Ron, and was getting to the point where she was not going to remain quiet much longer. At least Luna was there.

"Hermione?" Ron was doing his best to ignore the odd Ravenclaw girl who was gazing at him adoringly.

_Bloody hell. _"Yes, Ron?" she snapped.

"Er… would you like to go to Madam Puddifoot's while we're here?"

Was it her imagination, or was Luna eying her jealously? "Honestly, Ron, why would you think I would want to go there? The entire place is a monument to bad taste! Ugh! I refuse to step foot in that bastion of garishness. I'm going to Ex Libras." Angry with the others for abandoning her like this, Hermione stormed out of the store.

She almost laughed when she heard Luna say in her dreamy voice, "I'd be happy to accompany you, Ronald."

Ex Libras was not too distant from the Quidditch store, so it would not have taken her long to get there, had she actually done so. However, Hermione Granger was not a stupid girl. She was fully well aware that Ron would follow her there, hoping to convince her to go to that horrid place, or go somewhere else to snog or something. One would think he would have gotten a clue by now. She was not interested and never would be interested in him as anything other than a friend. Especially after the fiasco with the Head Boy's room.

She smirked at the memory.

Ron had been very persistent about trying to move their relationship into something greater than friends. Once he realized Harry had no problems with it, he did his level best to woo her, in his own, extremely odd way. Hermione held Harry and the other Gryffindors partially to blame. They told Ron that Hermione needed him so she would lighten up; that they would be great together because they were so different. The poor young man took their words to heart, believing that she honestly needed someone to pull her away from her books and make her laugh. Had Hermione known what her fellow housemates were doing, there would have been few unhexed members of Gryffindor House that night. Unfortunately for Ron, he never realized his idea of funny and hers were very different.

Ron had a very blunt and flamboyant sense of humour. For some odd reason he seemed to think prank flowers and jokes would be a great way to win her heart. Especially pranks on someone he thought she hated. He persuaded the twins to give him one of the big prank boxes, and spent the better part of a day rigging Draco Malfoy's room. Unfortunately, Ron failed to remember that the Head Girl and Boy shared a common area. The end result was a very angry Hermione and Draco, and a very hexed Ron Weasley. It was one of the few times Hermione was grateful for Snape's tendency to look the other way where Draco was concerned.

Ginny gave her brother a stern talking-to, and he toned it down and began to take her advice on how to get Hermione's attention. The flowers really were beautiful, as was the heart-shaped locket. But the perfume smelled like something Hagrid would wear, and the Complete Guide to Quidditch was useless to her. She told him numerous times over the weeks he tormented her that she had no interest in him beyond friendship, but just when she thought he had gotten the point, a bouquet of flowers would show up in her room, or an owl would bring her yet another box of Honeyduke's chocolates.

He obviously never got the hint that she was not hugely fond of the stuff.

When Albus Dumbledore told her about his plan to make her Snape's assistant, she was initially overjoyed at the chance to avoid Ron and his persistent efforts to woo her. Then reality hit. Was she really willing to sacrifice all her free time to be around a man who belittled her at every opportunity and did everything in his power to punish her and her friends for the sins of the Marauders? Admittedly, the Espiritus spell was important, but she had to survive the experience of creating it first. If it had not been for her fanatical loyalty to Harry and the Order, Hermione would have told Dumbledore where he could stick his idea and gleefully served detention for the rest of the year. With Filch. Sure, Snape was brilliant, but he was also a bastard. Fortunately, he made an effort to tone down the derision for the time she was there.

Admittedly, the first month was difficult. He was surly and sour, constantly snapping at her about pretty much everything she did. He had been doing the same thing to her for six years, however, and it barely fazed her now. She ignored him and kept working, eventually garnering enough respect that he talked civilly (as much as he was civil) to her. The next two months were the best of her life. By the time the final battle arrived, she and her professor had become friends, and spent hours chatting about every topic under the sun. He even allowed her to help him after his Death Eater meetings sometimes, seemingly grateful for her company. When the time for the final battle arrived, he gave her loads of advice and seemed concerned about her. She knew she was worried about him. Just before they went to the Great Hall with the others, she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, wishing him luck.

So what the hell happened today?

While she admitted she found him attractive, she never intended to do or say anything about it while she was still a student. Even then, she had figured it would be best to wait a few years before approaching him. It was for a number of reasons. One, she had no way of knowing whether or not her feelings were true or the result of a school crush. Two, she wanted to distance herself from the "annoying know-it-all" image he had of her, and be able to approach him on equal terms. And three, she never thought he would give her the time of day.

Hermione found herself at the other end of Hogsmeade, wandering around near some of the more obscure stores. She perked up as she saw the familiar Ye Potente Potions. Before she could change her mind, she was inside the small store, looking around at the selection of ingredients. Her mind turned to other issues, most notably some of the potions she was working on, and she mentally listed the characteristics of the materials as she went. Maybe the moonblossom would be useful for her Sweet Dreams potion.

"One would expect, Miss Granger, that you would have the intelligence to be with your friends on your first day out of the infirmary," said a silky voice behind her.

She whirled. "I would be, professor, if I had any desire to associate with them," she replied coolly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Nothing that an old fashioned dose of Sleep Potion couldn't fix."

Hermione could tell by the smirk on his face that he was amused. "Then perhaps you might allow me to aid you in that task. There are few things I desire more than to bask in the silence of certain annoying Gryffindors."

"And Slytherin. Draco isn't exactly on my high list right now either."

Severus offered her his arm as they left the store. "Please indulge me, my dear. What on earth could the magnificent trio have done to anger you so?"

She gritted her teeth. "They left me alone with Ron."

"Ah." During the months they had spent together, Severus learned that, contrary to popular belief, Hermione had no interest in being with youngest Weasley male romantically. He thought it indicated the presence of very good taste, but understood how difficult it was for her. Apparently, none of the little bastards truly comprehended her disinterest, and spent far too much time trying to get the two together. Between Molly and those idiot friends of hers, she stood little chance at avoiding the issue. He refused to acknowledge the sense of relief he felt at knowing she was completely uninterested in the boy.

How they could possibly think she would be interested in someone like Weasley, he had no idea. He would have imagined her with Draco Malfoy first. At least the Head Boy had brains. Not to mention the good looks of his father. The man may have been an evil bastard, but he was a handsome evil bastard who drew the ladies like a magnet. Hell, even Potter. As much as he despised the boy, he was a far better choice than Weasley.

"Is it safe for me to assume your young Romeo was feeling amorous?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When isn't he? What do I have to do to get it through his head that I'm not interested? Maybe I should hex his balls off," she muttered.

_Ouch_. "That might work, but really Miss Granger, do you want to relieve the boy of what limited intellect he has?"

She snickered. "I suppose not. He has to think with something. Ugh! He's coming this way! Quick, professor, in here!"

Before he knew it, Severus Snape was standing in a jewelry shop next to his mortified assistant.

"Er…"

He held up a hand. "Say nothing, Miss Granger. I understand." Severus glanced scathingly at the approaching saleswitch, who immediately turned and found another customer to victimize. "I would suggest you take yourself over there and look at the bracelets. I'm sure you wouldn't want them to think you are here for a ring."

"Not that I would mind," he thought she whispered as she moved away. No. That was impossible.

Hermione felt her face flush at the words, and quickly took herself over to the clear case. The next quarter of an hour was spent in silence as she glanced over the bracelets and he examined the pocket watches. Neither of them moved in the direction of the rings.

One of the sparkling ornaments caught her eye, and she motioned to one of the salespeople for help.

"I'd like to see that one, please," she requested softly.

The bracelet in question was obviously for charms, but she had never seen anything more beautiful. The bracelet was white gold, each link alternating with small, sapphire gemstones. The display piece already held a charm – a cauldron – carved obsidian in a white gold setting. She absolutely fell in love with it.

"How much?" She inquired, wincing at the woman's disdainful look.

"Fifty Galleons," she replied, confident that the young witch could never afford such a trinket.

"Charge it to this account," said Snape's deep voice. He handed her what appeared to be a credit card. At Hermione's look of curiosity, he smirked. "Good in both the Muggle world and here. And far more convenient."

She took a closer look at it when the woman handed it back. Snape silently let her examine it, amused at her incessant curiosity. The card was truly a credit card, solid silver in color with a green snake border. Leave it to him to get a Slytherin motif. He took the card back after signing the authorization slip, and it was only then that his actions registered.

"Uh… sir… I…"

"Stop stammering, Miss Granger, and hold out your arm. It needs to be sized while still in the store."

"Er…" she held out her arm, dazed by his behaviour. The bracelet shrunk to fit her wrist, and the saleswoman tapped it twice with her wand.

"Should you need it to be resized, return to the store and we will do it without charge." Her tone was still snooty, but slightly less cold.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, her eyes meeting those of her professor.

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger. Consider it a graduation present." Severus struggled to sound aloof, yet less cold than usual. "I do believe Mr. Weasley should be elsewhere by now."

"One can only hope." Hermione stepped out of the store and was immediately spotted by Ginny and Harry, who were worried about her disappearance. They never noticed the Potions master as he made a quiet escape through the shadows behind her. It was only when he was far enough away not to be seen that he stopped to watch.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry demanded. "Ron said you went running off to the book store, but you weren't there!"

"Obviously not, Harry. I was in the jewelry shop. Honestly. It was only half an hour."

"You could have…"

"What, Harry, been kidnapped by Voldemort? I thought the whole point of defeating him was so we could be safe to live normal lives."

"Ron was worried sick."

That was it. She had enough of this. Hands on her hips, Hermione let loose her temper on her "helpful" friends. "I don't care what Ron was, Harry Potter. Contrary to what you and certain individuals seem to think, Ronald Weasley is not my father, my keeper, or anything other than my best friend. The next time you abandon me in order to give him the chance to hit on me, you will find yourself wishing Voldemort was still alive so it would be him that killed you," she hissed. Harry was shocked at the anger in her eyes. "I am sick and fucking tired of you all thinking that you know better than me about my life. I am not Ron's girlfriend. I will never be Ron's girlfriend. And if you keep this up, I will no longer be a friend to any of you!"

Even Draco found himself impressed at her tirade. He had warned them that they were doing something truly stupid, but who listens to the Slytherin? Surely, he could never know what was good for a Gryffindor. He mentally shook his head. They really needed to learn how to read people. He knew years ago that Granger and Weasel would never make it as a couple. The only reason she dated him last year was because everyone expected it. What buggering imbeciles.

Harry sputtered in shock. "'Mione… what…"

"Shut it, Harry. You're lucky I don't hex your balls off right now." She turned to glare at Ginny. "And you! I thought I could trust you. I told you that I didn't like Ron that way, and what did you do? You just had to keep pushing. Obviously you know best, right Molly?" Ginny looked stricken at the reference to her mother. If there was one thing the younger girl was afraid of, it was becoming overbearing like the formidable Weasley matriarch. "Leave. Me. Alone. Who I date, when I date, or even if I date is my business and my business alone." With a final sweeping glare at her friends, the angry Head Girl stormed off.

It was all Severus could do not to applaud.

"Cor. What the bloody hell was that?"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry seemed rather shocked by his best friend's behaviour, but was apparently not willing to deal with the Weasley boy's whining. Maybe Potter was not so bad after all. Severus mentally slapped himself. Yes he was.

"I don't understand," mused Ginny. "She should have been ecstatic over the idea of spending time with Ron."

The others looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean," asked Harry. "Did you do something, Ginny?"

She looked around nervously, and then motioned for them to follow her. "Maybe we should talk elsewhere."

Ron gazed at her incredulously. "Ginny?"

"Not here, Ronald."

_Uh oh_, thought Severus. It seemed pretty obvious to him what she had to have done. Well that explained the kiss. His heart ached at the thought that Hermione only kissed him because of a spell or other coercive magic. _Of course it was magic, _said the little voice in his head._ Why would a woman like that give a greasy git like you the time of day?_

He needed to find out what happened. Severus followed the students back to Hogwarts, using all the skills he had gained as a spy to stay unnoticed. The pain in his chest grew sharper as they approached the school and the truth. Knowing he would be unable to remain unseen inside the castle, he quickly cast a Tracing Charm on the Weasley girl, and walked in the direction away from them.

One of the advantages to being a professor at Hogwarts was the ability to traverse the castle using hidden passages and secret doors. Severus was able to bypass a good portion of the school that way, and managed to beat the students to the Room of Requirement. A Disillusionment Charm and a set of Extendible Ears found him ready for Miss Weasley's revelations.

He never realized how badly it would hurt to hear the truth from her lips, however.

"All right, Ginny, what the bloody hell is going on," demanded Harry Potter.

"Er… maybe you should sit down, Harry. And give me your wand."

"Ginny…" he growled warningly.

"I still don't understand why we're here," said Ron Weasley, dim as always.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's confusion. Once again, he failed to understand how anyone could think Hermione could be with someone like that.

"Spill it, Ginny," said Alicia.

"Uh…"

"It was a Love Potion. Wasn't it?" inquired Luna.

The others started as they realized the odd Ravenclaw had followed them. Ginny nodded. That was all Severus needed to know. He refused to observe any longer. Unnoticed by the group, a silent shadow detached itself from the wall and disappeared into a hidden door.

The conversation continued in his absence.

"WHAT?" Harry leapt out of his chair, barely managing to control the urge to draw his wand. "Why the bloody fuck would you do such a thing?"

Ron simply gazed at her in shock.

"What was I supposed to do, Harry? Look at him. Ron's been mooning over her for years and she's never even given him an honest chance. I just thought…"

"No, Ginny," interrupted Alicia, "that's the problem. You didn't think. Did it ever even occur to you that there was a reason she never gave your brother a chance?"

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"Did you ever think that maybe Hermione was genuinely not interested in your brother that way?" She shook her head. "Of course you didn't. How could Hermione possibly know what the hell she wanted as far as relationships were concerned? After all, she's just a bloody bookworm, isn't that right, Ginny?"

"I…"

"You violated her, Ginny. You violated her trust and you victimized her with a bloody potion. You could go to Azkaban for that."

"Alicia…" began Harry.

She briefly turned her glare to him. "Shut it, Harry. Do you know why Love Potions are illegal, Ginny?"

The red haired girl shook her head.

"Because they're like the Unforgivable Curse Imperious. They take away a person's free will, forcing them along a path determined by someone else."

"I just wanted her to see that they could be good together! She just needed to have things shaken up a bit. You know – make her experience the love I know is in her heart."

"I can't believe you did that, Ginny." Ron looked at his sister in disbelief, his eyes dull. "I never wanted her to be forced into loving me. I… I wanted her to feel it for herself. Now she's going to hate me forever."

"It's not you she's going to hate, Ron," said Harry, his eyes on Ginny. "It's not your fault."

"Why didn't it work?" wondered Luna.

"That depends. Which potion did you use?" Alicia looked at the contrite Gryffindor curiously.

"It wasn't that strong, actually. The Admo Doulus potion."

Alicia frowned. "Actually, Ginny, that is pretty strong. Where did you get it?"

She flushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Wormwood's Apothecary."

"In Knockturn Alley? What the hell were you thinking, Ginny?" This time it was Draco who turned to glare at his girlfriend. He knew she had been up to something, but he had no idea how far she had gone.

"Yes, alright! Knockturn Alley! I went there during the day while you were looking at Quidditch supplies and picked up my order for the potion. I put it in her juice this morning, and figured she would be all over Ron by the time we went to Hogsmeade."

"So for some reason, it didn't work," observed Alicia.

"Maybe she didn't drink the juice," said Harry.

"Hmmmm. We could ask the house-elves."

"Dobby?"

The floppy-eared elf appeared in front of Harry, and then grinned. "Harry Potter! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, do you know if Hermione drank her pumpkin juice this morning?"

"Yes sir. Harry Potter's friend drank it all while she was in the infirmary. Dobby made sure it was all gone."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that, Dobby?"

"Because Harry Potter's friend put something special in Miss Hermione's drink. Dobby wanted to make sure she drank it all so she would feel better." He looked around fearfully. "Did Dobby do something wrong? Dobby will punish himself…"

"NO! No, Dobby, it's fine. You did nothing wrong. Thank you."

"Dobby, is Miss Hermione's glass clean yet?" Alicia eyed the house elf.

"Of course, Miss. Dobby and the other house-elves are very quick."

"I see. That's good, Dobby. Thank you." Alicia spoke quickly, not wanting to give the small creature a reason for punishment.

"Dobby, would you mind bringing us a tray of snacks and some drinks?" Harry smiled at Dobby, hoping to distract him.

"It would be Dobby's pleasure, Harry Potter. Is there anything else Harry Potter's friends need?"

"No, Dobby. We're fine. Thanks," replied Alicia. As soon as he disappeared, she sat down heavily on the nearby couch. "Well, bugger."

For the first time in a while, Ron spoke. "Why? What's the matter? We know what potion she used. What do you need the glass for?"

"I wanted to make sure it was the right potion. Your sister did buy it in Knockturn Alley." Ginny flinched at the stern glare. "The Admo Dolus potion is a combination between a love and lust potion. It is designed to release inhibitions and bring out the secret desires of the imbiber. It also focuses the affect on a particular person – most commonly the first seen. I've read that there's a way to target the potion, but I'm not sure what it is."

"It's Dark magic," said Ginny softly. "I was going to do it, but I didn't want to get expelled for using Dark magic at Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell, Ginny. And I thought Hermione was barmy. Bugger." Ron gazed at his sister in disturbed awe.

Tears filled the young Gryffindor's eyes. "I just wanted Ron and Hermione to be happy! I thought things would work out well for both of them. I thought…"

"You knew what was best for everyone involved," finished Harry. "Take this as a lesson learned, Gin. People have to live their own lives no matter how difficult it is to watch sometimes."

"I have a question," said Ron suddenly. He looked around the room. "Who did she see after drinking the potion?"

The group of students fell silent, hoping one of them knew who was the target of Hermione's affections.

"It couldn't be Madam Pomfrey," said Alicia. "The potion specifically targets the opposite gender."

"She looked rather upset when I came in, this morning," Ron said slowly.

"Who could upset her so early…" Harry trailed off.

"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Draco.

"WHAT?"

"It makes perfect sense. He left the Great Hall early today, as usual, but I noticed him talking to the headmaster. He probably went down there to help Madam Pomfrey give her the last treatment."

Ron interrupted. "Madam Pomfrey didn't get back until after I went down there."

"No one was there?"

"No, but like I said, she looked upset."

"Bugger. Snape must have given her the final potions, but did she drink the juice before he left?" wondered Harry.

"I think we're getting a bit off topic, here. Hermione's running around with some strange potion in her system and we're bickering about who she might have seen after drinking it."

"It's rather important, Alicia" snapped Ginny.

"Maybe to you. I'd say it would be more important to find Hermione and let her know what happened."

Ginny blanched. "What?"

"Ginny, you have to tell her," said Ron, who seemed surprisingly reasonable.

"But… I… she'll… she'll hate me…"

"Flying Twinkleworms never lose their sparkle, Ginny. They just dim out in time for the dawn."

"Er… right. Thanks, Luna."

The Ravenclaw smiled at her dreamily, and handed her a bottlecap.

Knowing she had no choice, Ginny made her decision. It would be far better for Hermione to hear about the potion from her, than from someone else. Or worse yet, figure it out herself. If she started acting strangely toward someone she was not attracted to, the Head Girl was more than capable of doing the Arithmancy and coming up with the right number.

Right. _First, the Maurader's Map_, thought Ginny. _And then, the confrontation. Goody_. Thankful that Harry was still being a good friend, Ginny grabbed the map and a box of chocolate biscuits for a peace offering, and then headed off to find her friend.


	2. When is it Love and Not a Potion

For those of you kind enough to be following my other fics, I promise I will get back to them. This little plot bunny (with huge teeth) grabbed hold of me and distracted my muse with its shininess. That and I've been having trouble figuring out how to end Second Chance. I really don't want to leave Harry out in the cold after he's been such a great sport.

Thanks again for reading, and now back to our show!

* * *

Ron, Draco, Harry, and Alicia went to the library, hoping to find some information on the love potion Ginny gave their best friend. They spent nearly an hour looking for it when finally Alicia gave a victory cry and lept to her feet. "Ah ha! Here it is! I've found it."

Harry, Ron, and Draco looked up in surprise to see Harry's girlfriend hopping up and down excitedly, pointing to a page in the large, dusty tome she was holding.

"Are you all right, Alicia?" drawled Draco.

"I'm fine, Draco. Here! Take a look. This explains it all." She thrust the book into his arms and pointed at a softly glowing paragraph.

"What's it say, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Tell you what, Weasley, I'll read this just for you, seeing as I don't want to sit here and wait for you to puzzle out all the long words."

Ron shot him an obscene gesture.

"Lovely." He turned to Alicia. "Now that we all know Weasley's IQ, please be quiet so he may actually learn something."

Ron stumped away and flung himself into a chair. "Anytime, Malfoy."

The silver-haired Slytherin drew a breath to respond, but then changed his mind at the look of irritation on Harry's face. It was not worth it. "Heh hem. '_The Admo Dolus potion is one of the most potent love potions ever created. It causes the imbiber to experience feelings of love and lust for the first person of the opposite gender they see. The effects can fade in time if not acted upon, but never truly go away. There have been instances of those separated by years once again experiencing the full effects of the Admo Dolus. The only known cure for this potion is the legendary Quamtotius Eximo potion, commonly referred to as the Nullifying potion. As of this record, no known victims of the Admo Dolus have been cured of their symptoms, but most are unwilling to do anything other than accept the new feelings and enjoy the sense of deep and abiding love caused by the potion._

"_The only recorded instance of a failure of the Admo Dolus was a case in 1592, when a young man was given the potion shortly before his marriage to his childhood sweetheart. It is thought that the bonds of love between them were so strong, that he was able to resist the effects. The only change in his behaviour was a supposed relaxation of his inhibitions when it came to his future bride. It is important to note that love is not all that is required to resist the Admo Dolus. The love must be returned as intensely as it is given. Further studies seem to indicate that the potion further strengthens the bond between the victim and his or her amoure. There is too little known about this particular aspect of the Admo Dolus, but a complete account of all known instances may be found in Lavlier's Libram of Love_.'"

Alicia beamed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ugh. What's so wonderful about it? So it's possible that she resisted the potion. So what?"

Harry gently took his girlfriend's hand before she could grab her wand. "Ron, it really is rather amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Weasley!" exclaimed Draco. "It means Granger is in love with somebody else. That's why the potion didn't work."

"More than that, Ron, it means that the person she loves is also in love with her." Alicia's eyes sparkled. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Ron grimaced. "Yeah. Bloody brilliant. So who is this amazing bloke Hermione is so taken with?"

"We don't know, Ron. I don't think Hermione's mentioned it to anyone, has she?" Alicia looked inquiringly at the boys.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, Henderson. Granger constantly talks to me about her love life. I remember this one time…"

"Malfoy," warned Harry, "shut it. No, Alicia. We don't know. And I suspect Ginny doesn't either if she went through all this trouble to get the love potion to Hermione. She probably hasn't told anyone."

"Why not," asked Ron plaintively. "We're her best friends. She's supposed to tell us this stuff."

"Maybe we should just ask her," said Harry. "Ginny's probably told her everything by now. She needs to know what we've found."

The others nodded and followed the dark-haired Gryffindor out the door. Hopefully they would find the two friends soon.

It took some time, but Ginny finally found Hermione up in the Astronomy Tower, gazing thoughtfully into the distance. Her eyes were drawn to the sparkle of a particularly beautiful bracelet on the older girl's left wrist. She appeared to be fiddling with a charm on it.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Hermione sounded very annoyed. This was not going to end well.

"Uh… I was hoping I could talk with you. A… about earlier today."

Hermione turned, sighing in resignation. "Fine." She gestured for the red-haired girl to join her on the ledge. "What?"

Ginny worried with the hem of her skirt. "Er… uh… this is… not going to be easy for me, 'Mione. Could you please not say anything until after I'm done?"

She nodded slowly.

"I… uh… I'm not exactly proud of the things I've done, 'Mione. But you have to believe I was doing it for the best of reasons. My brother loves you. He's loved you for years and you just… well, you've never really given him a chance. I thought… I mean, all you needed was a bit of a push to see how great you could be together and then everyone would be happy. Harry and Alicia, me and Draco, you and Ron…"

"Luna and Sir Nicholas?"

"Hermione!"

"It never even occurred to you to wonder what your actions could have meant to other people, did it? You were just thinking about how happy you could make Ron. Did you ever think that maybe I couldn't be happy with someone like Ron?"

"What? No, 'Mione! He could make you so happy! He's fun, and you need that. He's not too bad looking, tries to make his friends happy…"

"Could not hold a conversation about Potions of Arithmancy to save his life, would be resentful of my success and would expect me to start popping out babies as soon as I was able…"

"He could show you how to live your life, Hermione! How to enjoy life and not just spend all your time in the bloody library!"

"Ah yes, the library. Heaven forbid I go and do something I truly enjoy. Next you're going to tell me he would teach me to appreciate Quidditch!"

"I'm sure he would…"

"That's not what I want, Ginny! Can't you get it through your thick head? Ron and I tried a relationship last year, and everyone knows how successful it was. Even Harry was glad to see us break up."

"You weren't ready then!"

"All he wanted to do was go into broom closets and snog! Ginny, that may be the way some people wish to live their lives, but not me. I have dreams, goals, and ambitions. I don't want to be stuck in some house somewhere, popping out my own Quidditch team and having the dinner menu as biggest quandary in my life. I want to travel…"

"Ron's probably going to be with the Cannons."

"To places other than Europe. I want to learn about different types of magic, talk to people from far off lands, explore the world!"

"What about love? Family? A home?"

"One day I'll find someone to settle down with, Ginny, but not now. I have four years of university ahead of me, along with a possible apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall or Flitwick. I could come back to teach at Hogwarts one day. I can't do that if I'm chained to Ron Weasley, mindlessly following him about Europe as he plays Quidditch!"

Something snapped within Ginny and she lost control of her tongue. "You honestly think some wizard is actually going to be accepting of that? Hermione, I know you're not from the Wizarding world, but you really need to get your head out of your ass. Look at you! You're a fucking bookworm with no social skills and few redeeming qualities that would make a man want you. You'll be lucky if you find someone like Filch that will give you the time of day in four years, much less someone as desirable as my brother. He will take care of you! I'm sure he'd even let you go to school…"

"Let?" Hermione's voice was soft but ice cold. "Ron Weasley isn't in the position to 'let' anyone, much less me do anything. You may not think I have any redeeming qualities, Ginny, but I think you're the one with your head in your ass. I don't need a man to validate my existence; unlike some witches I know who can't put on a skirt without thinking of its Draco Malfoy approval potential. I may not be the most sociable person in the world, but while you're bowing and scraping to whatever wizard you rope into marrying you, I will be traveling the world, making a difference. I may not be able to find a wizard to condescend to marry me thanks to my ambitions, but I sure as hell don't need a wizard to make myself happy."

Ginny was shocked at the scathing look her friend was giving her. She was only trying to help her get along in Wizarding society. "'Mione…"

"Don't call me that, Ginny. Don't ever talk to me again. I don't need you, and I certainly don't need your so-called helpful interference. Leave. Me. Alone." Hermione leapt off the ledge and headed for the door, fury evident in every step she took. She had just reached the door to the tower when it burst open, revealing Alica, Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Hermione!" Harry gleefully picked up his friend and swung her around. "We've found it! Everything's going to be okay!"

Hermione eyed him in bewilderment. "What?"

Harry put her down. "We found it! The potion's not affecting you! See? It's right here." He thrust a large book at her.

Slowly taking the proffered book, Hermione gazed at her best friend curiously. "Potion?"

Harry's eyes shifted to Ginny who squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Alicia took over at that point, and explained.

"Hermione. It… uh… appears you took a love potion."

"WHAT?" Hermione whirled to glare at Ginny, wand suddenly in hand. She stalked toward the startled red head. "You did this. You gave me a love potion. A fucking love potion!"

"'Mione…"

"Harry, one more word from you and I will hex you until you are no longer the _Boy_ Who Lived."

It took a moment for the implication to sink in, and then he blanched. "Er…"

"Calm down, Hermione," said Alicia, slowly approaching the enraged Head Girl. "You don't want to lose your badge, do you?"

"Bugger off, Alicia. I could give a whistle for my badge at this point." She placed her wand at Ginny's throat. "You have no idea what this little stunt has done."

Ginny's eyes were wide with fear. No one had ever seen Hermione like this. Even fighting Voldemort she had been cool and collected. "Hermione…"

"What potion?" she grated.

"Admo Doulus."

Hermione saw red as the implications of ingesting such a powerful aphrodisiac flooded her mind. Severus was going to hate her.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," babbled Ginny, "I thought you just needed a push. I thought…"

"No you didn't, Ginevra. You didn't think at all." Hundreds of hexes and curses flooded her mind, and the normally calm Gryffindor fought with herself over what to do about her former friend. Alicia was right. If she hexed Ginny she would lose her Head Girl's badge, and at this point in time, it was the only thing she had to keep her sane. There was no way Severus would want her now. He would be convinced that the love potion was the only reason she kissed him, and would never believe that she fell in love with him several weeks ago.

"Five hundred points from Gryffindor."

Silence fell over the students as Hermione's words registered. With that short phrase, Hermione Granger guaranteed Gryffindor House would lose the House Cup this year. Harry's initial indignation quickly turned into acceptance as he realized her revenge was actually quite appropriate. It was the students in their house who had been pushing her to be with Ron for several years now, and all of them were somehow part of the conspiracy to get the two of them alone together at various points. Neville Longbottom, in all honesty, was the only Gryffindor who stayed out of it, merely stating that Hermione knew what she wanted, and that if Ron was it, she would make sure she got him.

Harry never thought he would see the day when Neville was proven so right. His eyes met those of his angry best friend, and the rest of his resentment died as he saw the despair there. Something about this situation was far worse than any of them realized. He stepped forward.

"'Mione…"

The tears she held back suddenly surged forth, and Hermione found herself unable to maintain her control. She pushed past the contrite students in the doorway, rushing down the stairs to escape. "Bugger off, Harry," she sobbed. "I never want to talk with any of you ever again!"

Harry was stricken by her words and the grief within them. Somehow, they had managed to destroy the happiness of his best friend.

Bugger.


	3. The Truth is Rarely Free

Severus Snape stormed into his quarters, determined to find out how quickly he could incapacitate himself with a bottle of Ogden's finest. _Bugger it all_, he snarled mentally. It figures that the first woman he had any sort of interest in for the past decade had to be under the effect of a Love Potion.

"BLOODY HELL!" The fire roared to life as he carelessly gestured, focusing his anger toward the pile of logs. "That ruddy little bitch… how could she do this… what right did she… bugger… she's going to hate me…" Severus muttered as he paced in front of the fireplace. His temper rose as he thought of Hermione's lips on his; the rush of pleasure he felt at her gentle touch… "UGH!" He hurled his glass into the fireplace. "Fucking shite!"

All he ever hoped was that the tentative friendship they formed would survive her transition into adulthood. It was highly likely that she would meet far more interesting and most certainly friendlier people, no doubt choosing to cast her former professor aside in their favor. But he hoped. He had so few friends, and none like her. Until her. Not that was ruined. Thanks to the Weasley girl's need to force her brother on Hermione, she would never speak to him again. He deserved it. Taking advantage of the girl while she was recovering from a very painful experience was something only the most depraved sort would do.

Like him.

In an instant, his rage turned to despair and settled about him like an old cloak. This he was used to. The Dark Lord was dead, but he still refused to forgive himself for his despicable actions in his youth. How could someone as beautiful, kind, and fundamentally good give him even a second glance? Grabbing the bottle this time, he dropped into his chair and stared morosely into the fire. It promised to be a long night.

Hermione, meanwhile, ran blindly through the corridors, choosing at random a pathway that would take her far from any of her fellow students. She had no desire to deal with any of them. In fact, she was tempted just to leave Hogwarts entirely and return to the Muggle world. How could she live in this world knowing that the man she loved would despise her thanks to Ginny's bloody love potion? Severus Snape was truly an extraordinary man, but he was also a man who resented losing control. When she kissed him, and what a kiss it was, she had few doubts in her mind that he was livid at her audacity. The glare he gave her while leaving the Infirmary hinted strongly to his disapproval.

"Dammit!" Disregarding the care she usually had for her possessions, the distraught Gryffindor hurled her backpack against the nearest wall. "Bloody fucking damnitall to HELL!" How could Ginny do this to her, her mind raged. What the hell was the girl thinking when she put that potion in her drink? Hermione shuddered to think about what would have happened if Ron had walked in before Severus. Images of her in Molly Weasley's place flooded her head.

It was her fault, she realized. She should have dated someone else, or better yet, never dated Ron. She could have found a way to get it through Ginny's head that she was not interested in the youngest male Weasley. The problem was that she honestly wanted to give Ron a chance. She thought maybe the others were right. Maybe the conflict between them was due to an unresolved attraction. Unfortunately, it took less than two weeks to figure out they were wrong. She did not lie when she said that even Harry was glad to see them break up. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower felt relieved, which is why it always confused her as to how they could think she wanted to be with him again. Did they just think she was too immature?

She sighed. Maybe she should have taken Dean up on his offer to Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. She shook her head. No. She would not have enjoyed herself and Ginny probably would have taken that as a sign of her desire for Ron. There was really nothing she could have done to prevent this, she thought. Not once Ginny got it in her head that Hermione and Ron belonged together. From that point forward, it was only a matter of time before the youngest Weasley hatched some daring plan to get her way.

Which led her back to Severus.

He was probably back in his rooms right now, plotting ways to punish her for her audacity. If he was over the shock, that is. It was highly unlikely that he expected his assistant to haul off and kiss him after experiencing one of the most painful moments of her young life. She could not help the smirk that came to her lips. At least she managed to surprise him.

Hermione wandered through a doorway and found herself in a beautiful garden. She had never been here before, nor heard of this place, but somehow she found herself wanting to stay. The stone bench was far softer than she expected, and she could see the small forms of silvery fishes swimming around the small pool in the center. Trees and bushes around the garden gave it the appearance of a grove, and a rainbow of flowers dotted the area, standing out amongst the lush green. She felt peaceful here. The anger simply drifted away and she relaxed for the first time in months. Relaxation turned to sleep, and the bushy haired girl curled up on the bench for a much needed rest.

While Hermione raged through the halls like a madwoman, Severus Snape raged silently in the dungeons like a drunkard. He knocked back glass after glass of Firewhisky, stopping only to block his Floo, enforce his wards, and cast a Silence Charm on the walls. He then proceeded to proclaim, in great detail, his feelings for the Head Girl of Hogwarts, safe in the knowledge that no one would ever hear his words. As he went deeper into his cups, the despair he felt surged to the surface and it was only the habit of years that kept him from sobbing into his drink.

It was that which immediately sobered him.

What the hell was he doing? Crying (nearly) over a mere chit of a girl who managed to pierce through his defenses in a matter of months when Albus Dumbledore had been trying for years? Why did it matter what she thought of him after the kiss? She did kiss him after all. Rationality returned and pointed out to him that even once she found out that she was under a love potion, she could in no way connect it to him. He smirked. The Weasley girl would probably have her hands full trying avoid getting hexed by the Head Girl. He made a mental note to turn a blind eye if it happened.

Severus staggered over to a cabinet and pulled out a Sobering Potion. A small sip cleared his mind enough for thought, but allowed him to remain soused enough to keep the pain distant. Years of practice had enabled him to know instinctively the correct dose. A wave of his hand cleared the mess of bottles from his floor, and another summoned his special brandy from its hiding place. If he was going to stay drunk, he was going to do it in style. The intoxicated wizard poured himself a small glass of the amber liquid, and then settled down by the fire to contemplate his future.

Were things different; if he had not ruined his life by swearing fealty to that psychotic madman who called himself a lord, this situation might actually have worked to his advantage. Any Slytherin worth his house would be able to use the experience to encourage further feelings of interest. Perhaps she would see him as something other than her professor, he thought. The idea was immediately discarded. Hermione Granger was many things, but foolish was not one of them. And it would be foolish of her to even contemplate viewing him as anything but her professor. _But maybe once she graduated they could be friends_, whispered the evil voice that liked to encourage him.

He snorted. Like a woman such as her would give him the time of day. _She kissed you_, replied the voice. She would have kissed Hagrid if he walked through the door first, he sneered. The voice was silent at that, apparently realizing the futility of its arguments. Oddly enough, the voice sounded a great deal like Remus Lupin – the only man in the Order who genuinely trusted him besides Dumbledore. Funny how that worked out.

Severus drank well into the evening, completely ignoring dinner in favor of his liquid nourishment. The brandy slowly lured him down into sleep, where a stunningly brilliant brunette with eyes of liquid bronze awaited him. Having no motivation to escape the dream and every desire to pursue it, the Slytherin released all restraints on his consciousness and sank into the darkness.

A short time later, Albus Dumbledore cracked through his wards and forced his way into the Potions master's quarters. One look at the unconscious man told him all he needed to know about the situation. This did not go the way he had hoped. That was unfortunate. He had honestly hoped the two scholars would bond on a level deeper than that of intellect. Severus would never admit it to anyone, but he had been looking for a woman like Hermione all his life. Lily Evans had come close, but she never even noticed the boy beyond a fellow student. He shook his head. Happiness was in his grasp, yet he stubbornly pushed it away as penance for deeds he more than made up for by his actions in the war.

The time had come for his self-hatred to stop.

A flick of the headmaster's wand levitated Severus a few feet off the floor, and another took him into his bedroom where the elderly wizard settled him into bed. Silently asking forgiveness for his intrusion, the elderly wizard entered the young man's mind to find out exactly what was going on. What he saw there surprised him. It appeared the Potions master was truly in love with the gifted young witch, but refused to see the love she bore for him.

Albus regretted the way he allowed things to occur, but he knew the two stubborn individuals would never have revealed their feelings for one another without external interference. It was a simple matter to allow the Weasley girl to spike Hermione's drink, and another to divert her brother so he would arrive too late. Not that it would have mattered, he saw. With the youthful witch already in love with Severus, she would never have been affected by the Admo Doulus potion. It was unexpected that he returned the feelings, thereby triggering the silent property of the aphrodisiac.

He could see Severus Snape was happily ensconced in dreams that led him to a fantasy Hermione who never rejected him and loved him with all her heart. His fear would prevent him from finding such happiness with the real woman, and if he allowed this to continue, the Wizarding world would be deprived of an extremely talented witch and, he feared, a brilliant Potions master as well. Severus already hated himself enough for his past deeds. The last thing he needed was the despair of thinking he drove the only woman he loved away from the magical world. The question was, thought Albus, what could he do to help this situation.

"Albus?"

The headmaster whirled at the sound of Minerva's voice. He gestured for silence.

"Oh dear. Is he alright?" That was his Minerva. Ever the worry wart. Even after the death of Voldemort she still viewed Severus as someone to be fiercely protected.

He led her out of the room. "He'll be fine, my dear. He is simply a bit… well oiled."

Comprehension lit her features. "Ah. I see. Dare I hope it was a celebration?"

"What is it that you need, Minerva?"

She did not miss that he avoided the question. "It's Hermione Granger, Albus. She's gone missing."

At that point, the headmaster's mind went on full alert. Missing? "What?"

"Mr. Potter reported to me a few minutes ago that they haven't seen Miss Granger since early this afternoon. Apparently they had some sort of fight, I didn't ask what, and she went storming off."

"Did Harry say what he found on the Maurader's Map?"

Minerva frowned. "Apparently, Miss Granger learned a spell to prevent the map from locating her. Harry believes she cast that shortly after she left."

_Clever girl_, he thought. "Have any of the other students seen her?"

"I haven't asked anyone besides her friends yet, Albus. I didn't want to alarm the students."

He nodded. "Yes. Of course. I will search for her, Minerva. Please inform Harry that he and his friends are forbidden from leaving the castle to search for her until we have more information."

"But Albus…"

"They will graduate in two weeks, Minerva. I refuse to tell them they cannot have a part in finding her, should it be necessary. I do not, however, think it will be. I suspect Miss Granger is still within these walls."

The Transfiguration professor heaved a sigh of relief. "I will tell them, Albus. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy has offered to take over her patrol tonight. Something about owing her."

"Hmmm. I suspect so." Albus shook his head at her questioning look. "I will explain later, my dear. First, I do believe I have a student to find. If you will excuse me…"

In a flash, the headmaster was gone, leaving Minerva to wonder what happened to drive the most responsible girl at Hogwarts away from her friends.

It was not terribly difficult for the headmaster to locate his wayward student. The castle informed him that the young woman stormed through the halls and somehow came to find the Tranquility Garden. She must have truly been upset for the elusive location to reveal itself to her. By the time he entered the flowery haven, it was deep in the night and well past curfew. Knowing, for the most part, what happened earlier that day, the headmaster was not inclined to punish the poor Gryffindor for being out too late.

Hermione was curled up on the soft stone bench near the Pool of Contemplation. Soft ringlets of chestnut silk curled about her peacefully sleeping face as her eyes fluttered lightly with her dreams. Again calling to the Powers at Be for pardon, Albus entered the girl's mind to find out what had driven her to such a state. What he found disturbed him. The words of the Weasley girl affected her friend far more than she could have expected. Each point was a dagger in the Head Girl's heart, confirming in her mind her unsuitability for the magical world. Hermione was a hairsbreadth away from leaving them forever, chased by the echoes of ridicule she experienced during the past seven years.

It pained the headmaster to realize how truly bad things had been for her. Albus marveled at the strength of the young woman, and silently reaffirmed his opinion that she would be far better suited to Severus than anyone he had ever met. She was strong, independent, and would not allow the Potions master to bully her in any way. She was also a Gryffindor, which meant she possessed the bravery to make the first move and continue the pursuit long after others would have given up. All she needed, really, was hope. Severus did not hate her by any means, but somehow in her mind she had become convinced that he would never want anything to do with her. Stubborn fools. Happiness was in their grasp if only it were not for the fear brought about by years of social ostracism.

Maybe he could change that.

Albus mentally scanned through all the charms and enchantments he learned over the years, looking for something useful to the two of them. A smile came to his face as he thought of the perfect spell. Gently touching the slumbering Gryffindor's head, he spoke softly. "Sominum partis!" A slivery glow briefly sparkled about her

Less than fifteen minutes later he had successfully performed the same procedure on Severus, and returned to his office to await the results. If he was lucky, things would solve themselves thanks to the nature of dreams. It was amazing what one could do with the freedom of unreality.


	4. Dreams of Air and Darkness

Hermione awakened to find herself in a vast field colorful flowers, bordered by a dark line of tall trees on the horizon. She did not recognize this place, but it had the feeling of a dream, a fact which eased her mind. Knowing she was here for a reason, the bushy haired girl began wading through the lush meadow, her feelings guiding her toward something in the distance.

Her thoughts of despair and anguish over the situation with Severus, no, PROFESSOR SNAPE were very far away, and were presently faint echoes of pain in her mind. Once she returned to the land of consciousness it would be different, but for now she was content to allow the tranquil quiet wash over her. The sky was crystal clear and blue as the deepest ocean. Tendrils of red and gold crept up over the horizon, curling upward to stain the indigo darkness with the fires of heaven. It was the most perfect sunset Hermione had ever seen, and she found herself basking in the glory of its beauty.

Severus Snape watched from a nearby copse, concealed in the shadows from Hermione's view. His breath caught as the young woman slowed, turning her face upward toward the multihued display. The blazing light of the setting sun set her chestnut hair aflame with, ironically enough, the vibrant colors of her House, crimson and gold. Her skin glowed in the sunlight, as if she were lit from within by the wonder in her features. It was like looking on the countenance of Aphrodite, he thought, knowing he should turn away but finding himself unable. She was more beautiful than he ever imagined.

This was what those foolish boys at the school were missing, he thought disdainfully, smirking at the thought of Weasley's idiocy. Were she his… Severus mentally shook himself. That way lay madness. Hermione Granger was not for the likes of him, and the sooner he got it through that thick skull of his, the better it would be for both of them. If only his dreams would cooperate.

He sighed. This was a prime example. The last thing he remembered was drinking himself into a stupor, hoping to forget the feeling of her lips on his, the tickling of her breath as she brushed against him and the fire that followed when they kissed. Even now, he could close his eyes and feel her, agony lancing through him at the thought of never experiencing it again. _What the bloody hell was wrong with me_, he wondered.

The Family Snape was a wealthy one that could trace its roots back to Salazar Slytherin himself. As the only living member of the direct line, Severus Snape was the heir to a vast and powerful heritage almost as impressive as the Malfoy's. He knew it would take very little effort for him to find himself a beautiful woman who would marry the "greasy git of Hogwarts" and provide him with the heir he needed to secure his line. Until recently, he did not have the freedom to choose his future. Joining the Death Eaters had guaranteed that his life would be dedicated to his Lord, and that any woman being brought into such a world would be condemned to darkness and would probably die. At his own hands if Voldemort was feeling malicious.

As a result, Severus made sure he was unable to father children until after the Dark Lord was gone. He had yet to reverse the curse, but was intending to do so as soon as he found a suitable witch. As soon as he found someone who would accept him. Who could have guessed that he would come to wish it were the annoying know-it-all, Hermione Granger? A small, unconscious smile appeared on his face at the thought of the lovely Gryffindor. Brave as she was, he could only imagine her reaction if he told her how he felt. Would she run from him like a gazelle, or would she face him like the lioness she appeared to be?

Perhaps it might be interesting to find out.

Severus knew that years of spying had honed his observational skills to the point where he could read a person with a mere glance. He never tried to read Hermione's reaction to him, mainly because he had no desire for another dream to meet its end at the cruel hands of reality. But this was his dream. Would it be worth it for him to speak with her? See if she might at least tolerate his interest? He did not wish to lose what small regard she had for him now, but living in such doubt nearly destroyed him ever time he was near her. Perhaps the longings would disappear if he knew for sure that she would reject him.

Before Severus completed his deliberations, his feet had developed intellect of their own and were moving him toward the bushy-haired form of his lady-love. She whirled to gaze at him in surprise, her soft brown eyes surprisingly vulnerable as she realized it was him. The smile that lit her face blinded him with its glory.

"Severus!"

Oh, but to hear his name from her lips in reality would be heaven! "Hermione."

The two of them shared an uncertain gaze as each contemplated what they were to say. It was Hermione, of course, who broke the uncomfortable impasse, her quiet voice washing over him like a gentle tide. "What are you doing here?"

Severus killed the irrational fear that lanced through him at her words. There was no hostility in her tone, merely a hesitant curiosity laced with… hope?

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I am not sure how I came to be in this place, but I suspect this is merely a dream produced by my drunken mind to aid me in dealing with the situation.

Her face fell. "Oh. I… uh… I'm sorry for bothering you then." She turned to move away.

_This was not how a dream would react_, he thought. Normally she would coyly offer to aid him, which would lead to those disturbing dreams he enjoyed all too much. "Wait." His hand unconsciously shot out to stop her. "You are not a bother, Hermione. Far from it."

Turning back, he had to hold back a grin at the smirk on her face. "That's not what you've been telling me for the past seven years, Severus."

Now she was being coy. "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that you are no longer a bother to me, then," he corrected.

"Accuracy is of the utmost importance."

He smirked. "Indeed. Especially when brewing… volatile potions," he said silkily. The smirk grew broader at her shudder. Maybe this was a dream after all. Curiosity compelled him to ask. "So what are you doing here, my dear?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the endearment. "I… er… I'm not sure. The last thing I remembered was laying down on the bench in this beautiful garden." Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "You should have seen it, Severus. It had a clear pool in the center, surrounded by trees and bushes and the most amazing flowers I've ever seen." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I could show it to you."

A suspicion danced at the edge of his mind, but Severus thrust it aside to enjoy the apparent reality in his dream. "Perhaps you can sometime. I would certainly enjoy sharing such a thing with you."

The shock on her face was almost worth the risk he took by his words. "I… er… I would never have imagined you as the type to enjoy the beauty of a garden."

"I enjoy beauty in many things… Hermione." This time he noticed her shudder at his velvety tones. Interesting.

A rosy blush rose in her cheeks, but her Gryffindor courage kept her head high and eyes focused on Severus Snape. "I… Then I'll have to bring you here sometime."

Throwing caution to the wind, he stepped toward her. He gently pushed back a strand of her chestnut hair. "That is not necessary," he murmured. "I have all the beauty I need standing before me, Hermione."

The slight flicker of hope in her eyes flared to life. "I… Severus…" she whispered.

"Hermione." The tall wizard pulled her to him, lowering his face to gently touch her lips with the softest of kisses. Shock filled him as she pulled his head down and passionately pressed her lips to his. He unconsciously pulled her closer, placing his arms around her and responding as passionately as she. Moments later, he was surprised when he felt her tongue brush his lips. He opened for her, and the kiss deepened, sending the two into a passionate world of fiery sensation.

"Hermione…" he pulled away slightly, breathless from her unrestrained response to him.

"Yes, Severus?" She was as breathless as he.

"What are we doing?"

"I believe they call it kissing, Severus."

"Yes, but…"

She huffed impatiently and drew him back to her, fastening her lips to his once more.

This time he pushed her away. "Hermione! We need to talk about this."

It pained him to see the look of hurt in her eyes, which was quickly shuttered by a control he never knew she possessed. "What do we need to discuss, Severus?"

He winced at the cool words. "I… We need to discuss what this is, Hermione. What is happening between us." He continued softly. "What happened between us earlier today."

"I would think that would be obvious, Severus," she responded, her voice controlled and revealing nothing of her emotions.

"And that would be?"

"I kissed you earlier today. You kissed me just now. We've been kissing each other for several minutes. What more is there?"

Anger filled him at the reminder of their earlier kiss. "You were under the influence of a love potion, Miss Granger! I highly doubt you were in possession of your faculties. As a matter of fact…" His eyes widened in horror as he remembered the effects of several of the more powerful love potions. "You still aren't! You…" He grabbed her shoulders. "How did you get into my dreams," he demanded.

Hermione wrenched herself out of his grip, pushing him away violently. "I didn't come here purposefully! Do you honestly think I would have the audacity to intrude on your thoughts? Or even the ability?" She gazed at him incredulously. "I can't believe you would think that of me!"

"The love potion…"

"The Admo Dolus didn't affect me, you git!" she yelled. "That's why I found the glade. I needed to get away from Ginny and those bastards. They ruined everything." Her shoulders slumped as the anger left her. She turned from him, defeated. "I don't know how I got here."

She walked away, her final words drifting back to him on the wind. "And now you despise me more than ever…"

As Hermione walked away, Severus stared after her in stunned amazement. Who knew such a controlled young woman had such passion within her? What did she mean by the potion not affecting her? Who ruined… Suddenly it struck him. The Admo Dolus can be resisted if the imbiber is in love with someone already returning their affections. She chose to kiss him! She, who felt a love so intense it nullified one of the strongest love potions known to wizardkind had chosen to kiss him, Severus Snape, of all people!

The answer struck him like a bolt of lightning. It was him! She was in love with him! A love he returned with every fiber of his being. He was moving before the thought was completed. He had to tell her. He had to let her know that he did not despise her.

Unfortunately, Severus was unable to locate Hermione in the direction she went after their argument. He looked all over for her, but his instincts told him she was gone. The spell between them broken by her pain. He fell to his knees at the realization. Once again his temper had destroyed something precious to him, and there was nothing he could do to atone this time. He had lost her.


	5. The Promise of Tomorrow

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she came back to consciousness. She was still curled up on the bench in the Tranquility Garden, a thin blanket stretched over her resting form. Her rucksack lay nearby, only slightly worse for wear after her temperamental fit. She sat up, surprised at the moisture on her cheeks. It was then that the dream came flooding back to her.

"Severus," she whispered. Despair filled her at the remembrance his rejection. It was worse than she imagined. Not only did he think her under the enchantment of a love potion, he thought it had driven her to invade his mind and affect his dreams. She sighed. If only it were that simple. With startling clarity she realized the headmaster must have had something to do with this. This was his blanket after all. She recognized it as one of the throws on the couch in his office. What puzzled her was why he would do such a thing.

"Maybe he wanted me to realize the truth and get over Severus," she whispered. If only it was that easy. Somehow the dark man wormed his way into her heart so deeply that one of the most potent potions in existence was rendered inert by her love. That was what happened, she realized. Many love potions did not affect those already under the influence of a powerful love. She should have taken the book from Harry. It would be nice to know how it would influence her, if at all.

"Bugger."

Knowing there was nothing else to do but return to her room and have a good cry, Hermione gathered her things, folded the headmaster's blanket neatly, and strode out of the garden, head high. Severus may despise her, she thought, but she refused to let it break her. The determined Head Girl made her way back to the Head's dormitory, unaware of the sad gaze following her. Had she been more perceptive, and he less skilled, she might have noticed the colorful robes of the headmaster in the shadows, moving silently behind her. It was all he could do not to grab the girl and lock her and his stubborn friend in a room together until they worked things out.

_How could the boy be so blind_, he wondered. The girl was mad for him, but he refused to see it. Surely Severus Snape was perceptive enough to notice the lovely Gryffindor's eyes on him whenever she was near. Or the way she sighed when he turned his gaze from her, or passed her without acknowledgement. Hermione tried to hide it, he knew, but the young woman was not as skilled as certain Slytherin spies at obfuscating her emotions. Despite her efforts, she still wore her heart on her sleeve, which regrettably led her to this unfortunate pass. That and the stubborn refusal to accept absolution from the object of her affections.

A soft, choking sob produced a wave of endless grief as Albus watched the dejected witch disappear into her room. _Love that powerful is a gift_, he thought. He turned and strode toward the dungeons. He was not going to let his Potions master destroy it with his self-hatred.

Severus, in the meantime, regained consciousness and immediately glanced around the room for his bottle of Old Ogden's. He was unsurprised to note his wards had been breeched and the room was no longer a graveyard of empty bottles. Muttering to himself about interfering headmasters, he stalked around the room searching for something to drown his sorrows.

It only took a few moments of lucidity to make him realize that Hermione was not the one responsible for their shared dream. The headmaster must have discovered his feelings for her and decided to take it upon himself to perform some matchmaking. Surely the man was growing dotty from old age. What could possibly have convinced him that matching him with Herm… Miss Granger was a viable option? A memory of the pain in her eyes flashed through his mind, causing him to begin doubting his own thoughts. If it was a shared dream, he thought, then she kissed him, again, willingly.

The startling revelation he had before returning to lucidity entered his thoughts forcefully. Was it really possible that the woman he loved was in love with him? How could a beautiful, intelligent, and talented witch like Hermione Granger ever give him the time of day, much less her heart? What was he thinking even considering the idea of giving such a fantasy? But she kissed you, his mind reminded him. _Was it real_, he wondered. The passion and love he felt from her – was it all for him? With sudden clarity, he realized he had to know. He had to speak with her in reality to find out exactly how she felt about him. If his dream of being with her was even possible.

Disregarding his search for alcohol, Severus grabbed his wand and headed toward the door. Before he went two steps, the wooden portal burst open to reveal the angry countenance of the headmaster.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Despite having survived two wars including the most powerful dark wizard in history, Severus still experience a thrill of fear at the sight of the angry sorcerer. He halted in his tracks, startled by the fury radiating from the old man. He gulped.

"Albus?" Severus was annoyed at the weakness his voice. Uncertainty made him hesitate.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Albus eyed the Potions master sternly, admonishing himself to control his temper. It was not the time for him to force Severus into his habitual defensiveness by attacking him.

"I… uh…" The younger wizard stammered nervously for the first time in decades, frantically trying to imagine what he had done to anger the headmaster so. Was he wrong about who was responsible for the shared dream? Was Albus angry with him for falling in love with a student? A feeling of panic suffused him at the thought. One of the reasons he never revealed his feelings to Hermione was because she was still one of his students. Not for much longer, admittedly, but he still had almost two months to go before she left his realm of influence. He seized control of himself, using the skill that saw him through the war to shut down the panic.

"I am not sure what you mean, Albus."

The elderly wizard inwardly winced at the change in his young friend's bearing. He should have kept control of himself, he berated. Now it would be impossible to get the boy to admit anything.

He sighed. "I don't know what you think you're about, Severus, but there is a young woman up in the Head Girl's room in tears right now. I fear to speculate what you said to her, but I must make mention of my disappointment at your behaviour."

"Headmaster…"

"Severus, sit down and listen!" The startled wizard dropped into a nearby chair, his eyes wide and staring at his mentor. "Good. I am glad to see that you are still good at following instructions despite the years between you and your schooling." Albus gingerly lowered himself into a nearby chair, sighing at the groan of old joints and muscles. He really was not getting any younger.

The old, twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster met those of his former student. "I cast the Somnium Partis spell in hopes that the two of you would work out your feelings in an environment safe from external influences. It will be difficult enough, I think, for you to admit your feelings for the young woman without risking the interruption of her friends or yours." He held up his hand to forestall interruption. "Despite what you may think, Severus, you do have friends. Minerva and I in the least, and you of all people should know what kind of timing Minerva has where you're concerned."

Severus could not help but chuckle at that. The last romantic interlude he had, far too many years ago, came to an abrupt end when Minerva stumbled on them in an alcove down the hallway near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I see you remember."

The younger wizard smirked. "It would be hard to forget the look on her face, Albus. I can only imagine what she was thinking."

"Perhaps that you finally found a woman to give your affections?"

Severus snorted. "It was more likely she was wondering how I managed to seduce one of her precious Gryffindors out from under her nose."

"I suspect she will be wondering something similar in the near future."

"Albus, I…"

"Go to her, Severus, tell her how you feel. She deserves that much at least. Today has been a very difficult day for her, and a young woman such as she should not feel the sting of rejection when it is not warranted."

The dark professor gaped at his superiour. "You are saying that you approve of this," he asked incredulously.

"Approve? Severus, my boy, I have been hoping for this for sometime now. I knew years ago that our lovely Miss Granger would turn out to be an extraordinary witch and a true match for a certain young man of my acquaintance."

"But Weasley…"

"She needed to find out for herself that they were not compatible, Severus. Her short-lived interlude with the boy helped her define what she has been looking for in a companion. I suspect she would have spent several years searching without the experience." His eyes twinkled brightly. "Before discovering her match in Hogwart's Potions master, of course."

"Then you believe…"

"That it is true love? Yes, Severus. What more evidence do you need than her response to the Admo Dolus? She is deeply in love with someone whom returns that love, and has chosen to kiss you when her inhibitions were released."

"Then you do not have a problem with it? She's a student."

"Who is of age and a grown woman with no need for special consideration in her grades. If it makes you uncomfortable, my friend, I will grade her Potions homework and tests myself, to spare the two of you any distress. I daresay I remember something of potions."

Coming from the man who discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood, thought Severus, that said something. He nodded in agreement. "I would prefer that, if things happen the way you wish in regards to Miss Granger."

"Then I suggest you get a move-on, Severus, before the poor girl convinces herself that you hate her."

"I was headed there before your interference, Albus. If you will kindly allow me to leave…"

"Go, my boy. Don't let her get away." Severus rose and headed to the door.

"I have no intentions of that, Albus. Rest assured of that." In a flapping of dark robes he was gone, causing the headmaster to break out into a delighted smile. "Good luck, my friend."

Hermione Granger lay on the bed in her room, contemplating life, love, and the reality that tomorrow was the first class of the week – Potions. For the first time in her life, she considered going to the headmaster and requesting to be removed from one of her classes. Technically, she could still take her Potions NEWT without completing the class. She would have six more hours a week she could spend revising for her other classes and studying the rest of the material for Potions. It would not be too difficult, then, to avoid Severus – PROFESSOR SNAPE – for the next two months, and then afterward, she could go away to university and never think on it again.

At least, that was what she told herself. In reality, she knew it would not be that easy. Love strong enough to nullify a bloody love potion had to be intense indeed, which meant it would be extremely hard to get over it. She could only hope that time and distance would prove to be the cure for the excruciating pain in her heart. It occurred to her that perhaps she would be better off taking her parents' advice to leave the magical world for a few years. The war was over. Harry was safe, and in light of recent events, her reasons for staying were wearing rather thin.

Ginny's words echoed in her head. Maybe she was right. She was a fucking bookworm with no social skills who is never going to find a wizard who will accept her for herself. The Wizarding world was notoriously backwards and far behind the times in comparison to the Muggle world. If she wanted to have a career and independence, then she needed to go somewhere her views would be respected. Perhaps America. They were far more integrated than Europe. That could be the answer she was looking for.

The despondent witch began to think in earnest about her options, drifting into a state between awakedness and dreaming. As she considered her future, her dream self wandered into a familiar place of calming skies and forested lands teeming with the beauty of nature. The calm pervaded her, aiding her in her thought processes. No longer distressed by Severus' rejection, Hermione realized what she needed to do to make her life better. She began to plan, blissfully unaware of her beloved's approach.

Severus raced to the Head Girl's room, resolved to put a stop to the weeping Albus mentioned. He wanted her to feel the pain of his rejection for a short a time as possible, so instead of knocking at the door when he arrived at his destination, he silently cast a spell that allowed him to see through the door and check on her. The object of his determination lay quietly on her bed, her face softly lit by the moon streaming in through the window. It gave her already beautiful features an ethereal quality, taking his breath away. He mentally slapped himself for being an idiot. He held an angel in his arms and like a fool he pushed her away thanks to his damnable pride.

No more.

Muttering the teachers' password, Severus quietly opened the door, silently moving into the room to stand next to the Head Girl's bed. Hermione was dressed in a simple set of blue cotton pajamas, but to him it could have been rags or a ballgown for all it mattered. His love for her surged through him, inattentive to her appearance. It was her mind and personality he loved, and that would last him the rest of his life. Whether she returned it or not.

He marveled that was there, at last, peacefully resting, and all he had to do was reach out and touch her, take her into his arms and hold her.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione, I know you're asleep, but I need to speak with you. Please wake up."

Far away in the depths of her mind, Hermione heard him, and wonderingly turned toward the sound. Was he truly here? "Severus?"

The dark wizard started at the sound of her in his mind. Did she know Leglimancy? He turned his thoughts toward her. Hermione?

Hermione whirled around, hoping to see the man of her dreams walking toward her in this land of fantasy. Was it possible he wanted to talk with her? "Severus, where are you?"

She felt a touch on her hand. I'm here, Hermione. In your room.

Severus was puzzled by her lack of conscious response, until he remembered the full context of the Somnium Partis spell. It lasted for a full night, reactivating whenever one of the subjects fell asleep, unless they knew Occlumency. Hermione did not, therefore she was trapped inside the dreamworld that existed between them as a result of Dumbledore's meddling. Smiling slightly at the knowledge she would not awaken as a result of his actions, Severus removed his outer robes and gingerly crawled into her bed to take her into his arms. It was a matter of will for him to turn his thoughts inward, and after feeling only a slight disorientation, he found himself facing the dream form of his love.

"Hermione."

Her face lit at the sight of him. "Severus! You're…" she faltered, remembering how they parted earlier.

He stepped forward. "I owe you an apology, Hermione." She gazed at him in shock. "Yes, even I am capable of apologizing, but only when it is absolutely necessary. But I accused you of something I know you would never do, and for that I am sorry."

The shadow of her smile returned and she shrugged. "It's not important, Severus, but I appreciate the apology."

Another step took him mere feet from her. "On the contrary, Hermione, it is very important. I can tell by your reactions that I hurt you. That, more than anything, it what compels me to ask your forgiveness. I cannot bear to see you like this, especially if it is due to my thoughtless words."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You… you… I don't understand."

"I was wrong, Hermione, for not telling you when I had the chance." Severus moved closer, slowly as not to startle her. "But sometimes our fears can choke us, leading us to do things that we ordinarily would not do. Sometimes we lash out at the last person we wish injury to, afraid that if they discovered how much we cared for them that they would despise us and run away." He was less than a foot away now, well within reaching distance. He took her hand.

"I… I never thought you could possibly return the feelings I have for you. The Weasley girl's potion was, to my mind, the worst thing that could have happened to both of us because I thought it made you fall in love with me, and that our friendship, fragile as it was, was lost to me forever. I was angry with her, but I lashed out at you."

Her smile grew wider, her eyes sparkling with an emotion he now recognized as love. How could he have missed it? "Please give me another chance to respond as I should have the last time we stood here. Let me tell you what I was truly thinking, what words should have been said instead of those which never should have been uttered."

His heart fell to his feet when she shook her head. "Hermione…"

She placed her fingers over his lips. "Shhhh. There is no need for more apologies, Severus, although I must compliment you on your articulation. I was not aware you had such in you."

"Me neither," he muttered.

"I… Thank you for coming to speak with me, Severus. It… it means a lot."

He began to get a feeling of dread. "You say that as if it is merely an obligation."

"No!" She shook her head. "No, Severus, I know it's not. You wouldn't be here if you did not truly mean what you're saying. I just… I think maybe now is not the time for us."

His heart plummeted. "What?" he whispered painfully.

Hermione's eyes grew distant. "If you had asked me earlier today what my plans were for the future, I would have told you that I was going to Oxford University for my degree in Charms and Arithmancy, and then I hoped to find a place to either teach or do research on the combination of the disciplines."

"And now?" He silently cursed his week voice.

"And now I think that I need to leave for a little while. Go take some classes at a university offering both Muggle and Wizarding subjects." She looked at him. "Go to school in America."

"But…"

"I'll be back, Severus, I promise. But I think that you need me to go away for a while so you can figure out what you truly feel, and I need to get away from a world that cannot accept me for who I am. I… I'm tired of being the 'bushy-haired know-it-all and bookworm' whom everyone relies on for their schooling, but feels sorry for otherwise. I'm tired of being looked at like there's something wrong with me because I love to learn and read, and because I don't want to get married straight out of school to some strapping, manly wizard with a head of stone and the conversational abilities to go with it. I want more than that."

"Hermione, I can give you that, and more, if you'll let me."

She gently touched his cheek. "I know that now. Thank you, Severus. You have no idea what that means to me."

"But you're still going? Why would you leave me like this?"

"It will only be for a few years, Severus. Then I will be back and far more worthy to be your companion than I am now."

"But…"

"You still think of me as your student, Severus. In a year, if I remain, I will still be your student, or your former student at the least. I want you to think of me as a grown witch capable of matching you in every way."

"I…"

"Tell me honestly, Severus, how do you see me now? Can you imagine us going out on dates, spending our free time together? Having sex?"

He flushed. "I… er…" His shoulders slumped as he realized the truth of her words. "Not yet, I can't."

She gave him a small smile. "I can't either. I need to see you as more than my professor as well."

"But how will you accomplish that from thousands of miles away?"

"Write me."

"Write you?"

"Let me get to know you for Severus Snape, not for the Potions professor who tormented me for seven years. You need time to find yourself too, I think. You are no longer a spy, Severus. You have the freedom you have missed for so long. The time has come to enjoy it."

Hermione smiled as Severus gently cupped her face. "I cannot promise I will enjoy my freedom once you're gone, Hermione, but I will find out who I am without Voldemort and a war to govern me." He took her hand. "And I will write you at every opportunity."

Her face lit up like the sun. "Good." She pulled him into a passionate kiss. "That will give me something to look forward to upon my return."

Severus enfolded her in his arms, his heart heavy at the knowledge she was leaving, but light with the hope that she would return to him. He pressed a kiss into her unruly hair, full of the promise that he would be waiting when she decided to return.

The two spent the rest of the duration of the spell talking about themselves, sharing stories of their past and their future dreams. Severus discovered Hermione's desires and his were very compatible, which thrilled him to no end. He knew it was possible that she would find another while away, but determinedly took the leap of faith that she would ultimately return to him. True love, after all, was the strongest magic.


	6. Time Apart

The rest of the year passed quickly for Hermione. She decided to stay in Potions, relieved that she and Severus, Professor Snape for now, had worked out their issues. Harry spent several weeks begging Hermione's forgiveness for his part in what happened to her, plying her with books and extravagant gestures of friendship. Alicia laughed along with everyone else when Harry dropped down on his knees in front of the Great Hall and proclaimed his undying friendship to his best friend, Hermione Granger, if only she would forgive him for his actions, or lack thereof. Hermione laughingly told him to get off his knees, and that she forgave him without reservation, as long as he promised to leave her love life alone and accept whomever she ultimately chose.

Severus Snape smirked as Potter gladly swore he would.

Ron Weasley remained confused to this day about what happened between Hermione and his sister. He immediately stopped trying to woo her after the potion incident, to his friends' unending relief, choosing instead to bestow his affections on other women in the student body who admired the tall red-head. Ginny Weasley learned an important lesson about friendship and acceptance, and for the rest of the year went out of her way to regain her friends' trust. Hermione was unable to accept her apology in the two months that remained of school, but she promised to keep in touch with Ginny and try to forgive her.

Severus watched sadly as the train departed after graduation, knowing his heart went with it. Graduation had been difficult, knowing she was leaving for America in a few days, but he reminded himself that she was right in her assessment of the situation. Despite everything he felt for her, he still cringed at the idea of moving further into the world of dating and the physical expression of love. He had no desire for his first time with the woman he loved to be a battle between his desire for her and his feeling that he was violating some sacred trust and taking advantage of a student.

"She will return, Severus," stated Albus with a twinkle in his eye. It was the first time the Potions professor felt relieved to see that damnedable twinkle. Surely the headmaster would know if she meant never to return.

The first letter from America arrived less than a week later. It was a quick note informing him that she arrived safely, and that she was going to be busy over the next few days making arrangements for her school and lodging. Severus knew her parents had been unhappy with her decision to leave England, but that they came around when she explained that she was going to a school that would teach her both sides of her heritage. Hermione was going for degrees in Physics, Arithmancy, and Charms, with a minor in Potions. Salem University had been ecstatic to have her, offering a full scholarship if she agreed to take her full schooling at the institution. Hermione agreed, pushing back her return to England by two years, but Severus understood that an opportunity such as that was not to be squandered.

Several years passed, and instead of growing apart, Hermione and Severus became closer than ever. They missed each other greatly, however, which compelled Severus to accept the invitation to speak at Salem on his research with the Wolfsbane potion. He decided to leave it a surprise, hoping she would be happy to see him. Despite three years of letters, he still had difficulty imagining a woman such as her could be interested in him.

The flutter of wings caught his attention, and it was with a light heart that he recognized Hermione's owl. It bore a letter and a small package wrapped in emerald green and gold paper. He smiled at that. Hermione was forever trying to fuse their houses into something for both of them. He eagerly opened the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_You'll never guess what's happening here in a few weeks. We're having a Potions Symposium and they've invited some of the greatest Potions masters in the world to speak. I wish you could be here, but I know your research is at a very crucial stage and cannot be left unattended. I swear I miss you more every day, and have been considering taking the summer off so I can come visit this year. Going to school year-round is beginning to exhaust me. I've asked Professor Hathor if he plans to record the presentations, so I'll be sure to send you a copy once everything is done. I'm sure you will find some of your colleagues speeches entertaining, at the very least. I seem to remember a rant on Master Tovenasovich from a few years ago adding colour to an otherwise boring day._

_Well, I've got to go. Selena is insisting upon dragging me out to a dance club this evening, and unless I want her to interrupt my studies every night for the next week, I have to go. I only hope they didn't invite her friend Charles. I swear that man is related to an octopus!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Severus finished the letter, frowning at the last part. Her roommate Selena had tried to "hook" Hermione up with every young man she knew for the past three years. Apparently, the girl failed to believe that Hermione had someone back in England that she was devoted to. It flattered him that she refused to date on his account, but he also worried that she was missing out on an important part of her young life. Would it be better for her to do some dating now and get it out of her system before she returned to him?

He mentally slapped himself for a fool. If there was one thing he knew about Hermione Granger, it was that she knew her own mind. If she wanted to explore the world of dating, she would have told him in no uncertain terms. He respected that about her, recognizing that after two decades of spying, he needed someone like that. Someone who he could have faith in. Albus and Minerva were already part of that select group, but he could not imagine any woman besides Hermione earning his trust. Nor did he want another woman.

It was interesting thinking that, he observed. A few years ago, he was convinced the Wizarding world hated him, and that Hermione was the only woman willing to give him the time of day. After the Prophet ran a series of very detailed articles about his life as a spy for the Order, not only did he receive his long-awaited Order of Merlin, First Class, but he was inundated with letters by literally dozens of women who found themselves fascinated by the idea of dating him. Out of respect for Hermione, he refused to even consider their proposals, replying instead that he was otherwise committed. Telling Hermione about the letters had been a very nervous exercise, but the young woman was far wiser than her years. She merely asked him if he wanted to pursue any of the women, and left him to sort out for himself if his interest was worth possibly losing the woman who loved him. Whom he loved.

The answer was a resounding no, delivered by Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks, who had been all to happy to carry his letter and the small, gold and sapphire promise ring he sent with it. Two days later he received a photograph of Hermione Granger seated at her desk, waving the hand bearing the ring at him.

And now he was to see her in person.

Severus roamed restlessly around the room, wracking his brain for ideas on what to take her. He wanted to give her a gift worthy of her love for him; one that showed her how much he reciprocated her feelings. She wore his promise ring – the same ring his grandmother wore for the majority of her life. She knew how he felt – that was obvious, he thought, in every letter they exchanged. Books were out of the question, as were things to enhance her schooling. This needed to be personal.

"And simple, Severus. Miss Granger is not an extravagant woman."

Severus whirled in surprise to face Albus Dumbledore. The elderly wizard chuckled at his friend's astonishment, amused to see even Severus could be startled a bit these days. The younger wizard's eyes narrowed at the sight of the headmaster standing in the middle of his sitting room, twinkling like a damned Christmas tree.

"Perhaps not, Albus, but she is still a woman who needs to be loved the way she deserves. I will not be one of those men who take their women for granted until it is too late. It has been difficult enough to keep her with me as it is." The startled wizard glared at his mentor, who merely chuckled and gingerly lowered himself into "his" seat.

"Not as difficult as you think, Severus. She loves you, truly, and you would do well to remember that."

He sighed. "I know. It is just… difficult, at times, to be parted from her. Especially when I do not even get to see her during the summers."

"It is either that, or she stays at university for another year, my boy."

Severus impatiently raked a pale hand through his hair. "Yes, yes. I would rather see her sooner than later, but what if she finds someone else? What if she realizes that I'm just a sour old man unworthy of her briefest glance? What if she comes to her senses and decides never to return?" His eyes were oddly vulnerable as his gaze met that of the headmaster. "What if I lose her forever?"

Albus reached out to gently pat the distraught wizard's hand. This is what he had awaited for three years. For Severus to finally realize how truly important the young woman was to him. To finally admit it aloud without coercion. "She will return, my boy, and she will be returning to you. If you doubt it, ask her when you are at Salem next week. The best gift you can give her, Severus, is the truth. Tell her, in no uncertain terms, how you feel about her. She will love you all the more for it."

Sensing the truth in his mentor's words, Severus nodded, and began planning what he was going to say to the woman who was more important to him than life.

Hermione Granger was running late, for once in her life. She was upset that her alarm never went off, and that her roommate had made off with her favourite sweater. Admittedly, it was sitting out on the couch, but that was only because she knew she was going to wear it today. Her shoes seemed to be jinxed, preventing her from finding a complete pair for at least five minutes. Added together, she was running a half an hour late, which meant she missed the arrival of the Potions masters. Bloody hell.

Racing down the halls of the school, Hermione headed for the auditorium, determined to miss nothing of the lectures. There were a number of things she wanted to discuss with Severus, and she knew he would be disappointed if she failed to attend the opening presentation. Cracking the door open only wide enough for her to slip through, she entered the large room, immediately scanning for an open seat. The auditorium was packed, surprisingly enough, but she supposed it was to be expected from the mystery surrounding the guest of honor. No one knew who it was, but the rumours indicated they were in for a surprise.

A single chair near the aisle beckoned to her, and she quickly grabbed it, happy that she was able to secure such a great seat. Hermione smiled brilliantly at the young man next to her as she slipped onto the rickety wooden chair, pausing only to snatch up the program. Eager to see who the mystery guest was, she opened the brochure and discovered that the page containing information on the featured Potions master was obscured by a Disillusionment spell.

Severus waited tensely backstage, projecting cool confidence to those around him. Anyone who knew him, however, which was a very narrow list, would have noticed the slight tightening of his lips whenever his speech was mentioned, or the nervous flutter of his hands whenever he looked at the stage. It was odd, he thought, that a single, mere slip of a girl could reduce the wizard who faced Voldemort on a regular basis without fear to a nervous wreck of a man. What if she was angry that he lied to her? What if she decided she no longer wanted to be with him? What if…

"Master Snape, sir? You're on."

Severus vaguely heard them announcing him as he confidently strode on the stage in a flurry of black robes. He barely registered the response of the crowd, hoping against hope that he would be able to see a bushy-haired brunette amongst the masses. The auditorium quieted, watching respectfully as he raked his eyes across the room. He opened his mouth to begin his prepared speech, and then stopped as he saw her.

The years had been good to his beloved. She told him about the new shampoo she discovered several years ago which "reduced this bushy mass to something more manageable". Mere description had not done the result justice. Her chestnut hair fell about her shoulders in loose curls, artfully mussed (or not) to give her a more casual appearance. She wore a light blue blouse and navy slacks, perfectly suited to her now curvaceous form. Her creamy skin glowed in the dim light, and he could see her brilliant smile from the stage. Relief washed through him as he realized she was not angry. Her encouraging nod prompted him to begin his speech again, this time his voice resonating with all the confidence he was known for.

It seemed to Hermione that the speech was far too short in some ways – she had a huge list of questions – but far too long in others – she wanted to see Severus as soon as possible. Joy and genuine interest kept her on the edge of her seat for the entire presentation, marveling at the brilliance of her snarky, gifted, and deliciously sensual love. She had forgotten how his voice affected her, until he opened his mouth and the silky tones caressed her like an absent lover. It was all she could do to turn her attention to the material, admonishing her now-mature urges that the time was not right. Not yet.

Severus ended his speech, surprisingly choosing to answer a few questions before he exited the stage to parts unknown. Hermione was disappointed when he left, but knew he would find her when he was finished with his social duties. Professor Anderson, Potions Mistress of Salem University was a great admirer of his, Hermione frowned at the thought, and would no doubt insist on hearing everything she could about his research and findings. Perhaps things would not be easy after all.

Hermione still possessed a certain lack of confidence in herself, which led her to fear that Severus would suddenly realize that there were so many other women in the world far more beautiful and intelligent than her. In the years since the war, Severus Snape had become a bit of a celebrity, his notoriety turning him into the tall, dark, and mysterious former spy desired by many women. She was curious as to why he did not tell her he was coming to visit. Was it a last minute thing? Or was he hoping to have as little contact with her as possible? Maybe he was going to tell her he moved on or was no longer willing to wait. It pained her to think of it.

The students left the auditorium in a slow trickle, many surprised that the infamous Severus Snape would speak at their school. Hermione stayed behind, hoping to see him, but mostly avoiding the masses of students crowding the doorways. By the time she left the theatre, the professors had rushed the guests off to dine with the school administrators. Clumps of students still mingled in the halls, deep in discussions ranging from Potions to the recent exploits of their dormmates. Hermione avoided all of it, choosing instead to return to her room in the vain hope that Severus might visit. She decided to pass the time studying, but kept being distracted by the thought of Salem's beautiful, flame-haired Potions mistress and the Potions master of Hogwarts.

It was shaping up to be a long night.

Severus politely made a heroic effort to pay attention to the yammering fool in front of him. Albus should give him a medal, he thought. There were any number of rude comments he wished to say to the coy little bint, if only to get her to shut up and leave him alone. Did she truly think that her odious perfume and low-cut dress was going to entice him into her bed? What was it with these women? Did they have no respect for the phrase "otherwise committed"? Hermione was no doubt wondering where he was this very minute, upset with him because he kept his visit from her and then disappeared before they could talk. What kind of gift was it going to be if he was forced to associate with the sly little bag of feminine wiles that passed for a Potions mistress at this school? What would that say to Hermione?

Finally, the bit paused in her blathering, giving him the very opening he needed.

"Fascinating," he sneered, "I find it interesting that you have managed to discover the underlying truth of all potions-making with a few short years of research. Truly you must be proud that even Nicholas Flammel himself was unable to discern enough of a pattern to predict the interactions between any mixture of ingredients using Arithmancy." He eyed her disdainfully. "I was unaware you were a mistress of two disciplines."

The annoyed wizard raked his eyes around the room, making his contempt apparent. He had tried to be nice for Albus' sake, but look at where it got him. Spending his precious time listening to a two-bit hack try and take credit for his beloved's work. It was time to introduce the gaping dunderheads to the real Professor Snape.

Dean Erastus, Albus Dumbledore's state-side equivalent and old friend, was struggling to hide a grin as the dark Potions master took his professor down a peg. In truth, Professor Anderson was, in all probability, in her last year at the university. According to the stories, Miss Granger would not be the first victim of her scheming, but she was the first student wise enough to register her research with the goblins. It had infuriated the Potions mistress, he knew, but he refused to interfere, citing the school's code for protected study. She apparently did not take the hint.

"I…uh… Severus. I… I apologize," she simpered. "I had no idea you thought I was making such outlandish claims. You misunderstand. I…"

She trailed off as her eyes met the darkly furious orbs of Professor Snape. "You seem to believe, Madame, that I have an interest in continuing this discussion. I do not. I have better things to do with my time than cater to your simplistic and transparent attempts to impress me." He turned to the dean. "Erastus, forgive me, but I have somewhere to be, and I am running very late."

The old wizard smiled indulgently at the younger man and nodded. "I understand, Severus. Good luck, my boy, and do not despair for I do not believe the situation is as bad as you fear."

The anger in Snape's eyes was replaced with shock at the dean's words, but he tossed the subsequent chaotic thoughts aside in order to leave.

In a swish of black robes, he was gone.


	7. Reunited

Hermione awakened to the sound of light knocking at her door. Gazing confusedly at the clock, she tried to remember if she was supposed to leave the door open for Selene's boyfriend. She glowered darkly, thinking that things would be so much easier if the university would just let them clone the keys. Unfortunately, even her formidable abilities had not been up to the task of breaking Dean Erastus' enchantment. But it had been interesting to try.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Growling in disapproval, the irritated witch dragged herself to the door, mind still fuzzy from sleep. Her roommate's scattered clothing proved to be a slight hindrance to her movement, but her vision adjusted to the darkness quickly, which improved things immensely. A quick glance up at the clock confirmed in bright green numbers that it was entirely too late to be letting Selene's boyfriend come sauntering it. If he thought he was going to continue to have free reign of their suite, he had another thing coming.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hermione flung the door open before the third knock came and glared at the man in the doorway. "Bloody hell, Jason! Can't you tell the…" Shock silenced her as she noticed the identity of her visitor.

"SEVERUS!" Ignoring the beautiful bouquet of flowers in his arms, she leaped into his arms, enthusiastically latching herself to his body. Out of necessity Severus was forced to drop the expensive floral array to concentrate instead on the excited witch now wrapped around him. His face became slightly flushed as he noticed Hermione's now-matured body felt against his, rubbing him in places he only dreamed of for several years now.

"Hermione," he said hoarsely, placing his surging hormones under an iron control. "Hermione, love, I think maybe we should take this inside your room?" He hated saying anything, especially since his words immediately stopped the rain of her kisses. But he was very uncomfortable standing in the hallway with so many eyes on them. It was obvious everyone on the floor was shocked at his beloved's behaviour. He smirked. He imagined they were beginning to reassess the "boring bookworm".

He almost moaned when she slid down his body to stand barefoot on the floor next to him. She was still nearly a foot shorter than he, but obviously had worked out the mechanics of that one.

A startled gasp halted their progress into the dorm room, causing Severus to nearly growl in frustration.

"Hermione? What… Oh!" A stunning blond with green eyes, tan skin, and very long legs sauntered up, giving Severus a very thorough appraisal. He shivered. His skin had not crawled like this since Bellatrix Lestrange pinched his arse and offered him "the ride of his life".

"Selene. This is Severus. Severus, Selene, my roommate."

Giving him a coy smile, Hermione's roommate held out her hand to Severus. "My pleasure," she cooed. Without taking her eyes from the dark wizard, she smirked, thrusting her chest out to emphasize her generous attributes. "Hermione never told me you were so… handsome."

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Hermione flush angrily, and decided he needed to stop things before a cat-fight ensued. Why this blond bint was hitting on him he did not know, but he was tired of being bothered by annoyingly persistent blonds with no respect for his beloved.

He sneered, "Miss…"

"Hanson," supplied Hermione helpfully.

"Yes, thank you, love. Miss Hanson. I'm not sure what you may be thinking by your pathetic attempts at flirtation, but rest assured I find you about as interesting as a house-elf." He eyed her scathingly. "How you honestly think yourself attractive enough to divert my attention from my Hermione I cannot fathom, but I imagine it involves some rather impressive self-delusion combined with inordinate amounts of attention given you by the lustful, university boys looking for a quick shag. I imagine the only reason the door to this room is not revolving has more to do with school policy than your personal choice."

He nearly smirked at the shocked look on the girl's face, and preened silently at Hermione's surprised but loving gaze.

Selene gaped at him, stunned, before stammering indignantly, "I beg your pardon! I..."

"Has no one taught you to respect your elders, Miss Hanson? No? Than I would advise you to be silent!" He continued, "Your blandishments are transparent and clumsy, nor do they hold represent the slightest temptation to anyone with an actual brain. I suggest you moderate your behaviour in my presence before I grow truly irritated…"

Again the bint interrupted him. "I was just trying to be friendly! And this is how you treat the roommate of your girlfriend? How dare you!"

Hermione finally had enough. Rolling her eyes, she snapped, "Oh stifle it, Selene. Everyone on this floor knows that you were trying to get Severus to fall lustfully at your feet like every other mindless idiot at this school. It's not like we haven't all seen the way you operate around any attractive male within sniffing distance." Her eyes flashed angrily as she motioned to her wand. "I advise you to leave Severus alone or I will treat you to a quick demonstration of the things I learned in the war against Voldemort!" Her voice lowered dangerously," Do you get me?"

The cowering blond eyed her roommate as if she had never seen her before. This was a side to Hermione no one ever imagined she possessed! "Y… yes, Hermione. S… sorry."

The angry witch suddenly calmed and smiled brightly. "Good. Well, then, I do hope you understand that Severus and I have some catching up to do. I imagine Jason has plenty of room for you tonight." Dazed, Selene nodded. "Wonderful. I appreciate your consideration. See you later!"

Severus found himself jerked into the darkened room before he could react, the door slamming behind him. "Now, where were we?" murmured Hermione in a voice dripping with sensuality. His response was immediate.

"I believe it involved you wrapped around me like this, my dear," he replied, lifting her. Pinning her against the wall, Severus allowed some of the repressed passion from the past three years to show in his eyes before kissing her deeply. Her response was so enthusiastic that he was unable to suppress a moan.

"Oh, god, Severus!" Hermione's legs tightened around him as she ground against him, her bottled-up emotions surging to the surface. "I missed you so much."

Raining kisses upon her face and neck, he growled in response. "Hermione… oh my darling… I'm missed you so…"

"Severusss…" she hissed as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot. He focused on it for some time, reveling in the tiny cries of pleasure his beautiful love made in response to his ministrations. She continued to writhe against him, bringing him closer to the point at which he would be unable to restrain his desires.

It was the thought of taking her without talking about their future, first that washed over him like cool water, calming his fiery passion.

"Hermione…"

"Oh, yes, Severus," she moaned, latching onto his neck like a starving lamprey.

"Hermione," he pulled her lips away from his neck, "perhaps we should talk, first."

Her pouting look nearly drove him to forget his promise to work out some things before ravaging her. He reminded himself she was a virgin, and that he needed to exercise control for her sake. He was not about to take advantage of her youthful excitement and hormones. He led her over to a couch.

Ignoring his no-to-subtle hints, Hermione snuggled up to Severus, refusing to allow him to keep distance between them. She waited for this moment for years and she was not about to waste a second of that time pussy-footing around his foolish fears and out-dated sense of chivalry. The evidence of his physical interest was quite apparent mere moments ago, and it was obvious he had not expected her to be as developed physically.

Boy was Severus in for a shock.

She turned to him, draping her arm around his neck so she could play with the shell of his ear. "So, Severus," she purred, "you wanted to talk?" Her lips quickly found the sensitive spot on his neck again.

"Er… yes." He shivered." "I… uh… would like to discuss… uh… your… um…" She licked his ear forcing a moan from him before he could quash it. "Hermione… I… oh… my… uh… great Merlin, Hermione!" With a deft movement he flipped her around so she was prone underneath him. Nuzzling her neck, he gave her a dose of her own medicine. "Hermione," he whispered silkily, "I do hope you understand that I do not wish this to be a one-time thing…

She sighed in pleasure, arching against him. "Y… yes, Severus. I… don't either…"

"Then you will understand what I mean when I say that once I claim you, you are mine." He ran his hands along her body, appreciating the writhing movements of her lithe form.

"Yes," she gasped. "I will be yours always."

"Forever, Hermione."

Her glazed eyes met his, the love shining in them striking him like a wave of heat. "Forever, Severus. I will be yours as long as you wish it."

He groaned as a tidal wave of emotion – love, lust, and a thousand things he had no name for – nearly flattened him with its power. Passion rose within him, and decided the time for talking was over. Now was the time for action. Scooping Hermione into his arms, Severus headed for the bedroom, murmuring endearments and words of love, to his great surprise, and the promise to be with her forever.

The walls lined with bookshelves identified the left-hand room as hers. They continued to kiss as he crossed the threshold. With a lightning move his foot lashed out, kicking the door closed and activating the brilliant witch's latent wards designed to prevent interruptions.

Later that night, Hermione and Severus lay in bed with his arms wrapped around her. Both were drifting in the afterglow that usually accompanied several bouts of unrestrained passion, but thoughts began to poke through the haze, grabbing the Potions master's attention.

"Hermione, love," he rumbled, "perhaps now would be an appropriate time to talk?"

She sighed, somewhat disappointed with the change in mood, but recognizing it was necessary if they wanted to have a deeper relationship. "What is it, Severus?"

He moved to face her. "First of all, I wished for you to know that I did not willingly stay away from you this evening. That ridiculous excuse of a Potions mistress latched on to me like a bloody barnacle. I could not get away without being rude, and Albus requested I do my best to be polite."

Hermione chuckled. "Professor Anderson is like that. Especially toward guys she finds attractive. She probably spent the whole time trying to impress you with her 'incredible' knowledge."

Severus' face darkened. "She made several transparent attempts to claim the results of your research as hers. Surely the idiotic bint could not possibly think I would believe her."

"Unfortunately, she has had far too much success with that particular line to think otherwise." Her face twisted into a grimace. "I was one of the fortunate ones. I had this wonderfully snarky Potions master suggest I register all my research with the goblins. Others in my group were not so lucky."

"They merely trusted her at her word?" his voice rose incredulously.

She nodded. "They didn't think a professor would steal their research from them, which is why they ignored my advice when I recommended we all do it."

"Idiots."

"To be fair, Severus, none of the other professors did this. You can't blame them for trusting someone they are supposed to trust."

He grudgingly nodded. "As Hufflepuff as the sentiment is, I see your point."

Hermione pulled his head close, brushing his mouth softly with her lips. "And I forgive you for being late, should you feel the need for it."

His arms tightened around her. "Thank you." He bestowed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hermione," he murmured.

"Yes, Severus?" Both felt sparks as her honey brown eyes met his obsidian, love shining in their depths.

"I…" _Tell her_, urged Dumbledore's voice. He licked his lips. "Hermione, I… I…"

She shushed him with a gentle touch on his lips. "It's okay, Severus. You don't have to say it until you're ready."

Her quiet acceptance caused his heart to sing with joy, loosening the tight grip of fear his uncertainty had upon it. He gave her a slight but genuine smile. "Thank you, love, but I do want to say it." He took a deep breath. "I…"

"I love you," she interrupted. "I love you, Severus, and I will be happy forever with you, even if you can never say the words."

"Hermione…"

"It's not the words that are important anyway, Severus. It's the emotion behind them."

"Hermione, love…"

"I know you have deep feelings for me. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want you to make yourself…"

"Miss Granger!" Severus bellowed. "Will you PLEASE be quiet!"

She blinked at him, mouth snapping shut in surprise.

"Hermione," he continued, his tone gentle, "please let me speak."

The wide-eyed witch nodded silently.

"I love you, Hermione. I have for some time, and I have lived with the hope that one day you would be willing to return to me. Be with me always, as you are in my dreams."

Hermione melted against him. "Yes, Severus. Always."

He gripped her shoulders. "Do you know what I am asking, Hermione?"

Her look turned inquiring.

"I wish…" He gestured and a small velvet box flew into his outstretched palm. He opened it, slipping off the bed to kneel beside her. "I wish for you to be my wife, Hermione. I love you, and my life is incomplete without you."

With a shaking hand, she took the ring, silently marveling at its simplistic beauty. The band was a simple platinum circle carved with the runic symbols for faithfulness, love, joy, and happiness. A square-cut diamond was nestled in the center between two stones, one emerald and one ruby. Inside the thin band was carved the phrase 'El amor es para siempre'.

"Love is forever," she murmured, eyes glinting with tears of joy. Her gaze turned to capture his, eyes softening at the small hint of fear. "Yes, Severus. I will be with you forev… umph!"

In a flash, Severus sprang from the floor to the bed, almost tackling Hermione in his haste to hold her. He kissed her passionately, alternating feather-light kisses upon her face, neck and shoulders, with deep, fervent kisses with dueling tongues. Soon the two affianced lovers were wrapped up in their own world of ardent love-making, oblivious to the world around them.

The rest of the week passed far too quickly for the new couple. Hermione showed Severus around Boston and the surrounding area, reveling in the sarcastic commentary he bestowed upon the tasteless displays of Salem's so-called magical heritage. She learned so much about him, during that week, content with the small nuggets of information he slipped to her during their visit. He found himself opening up to her more than he ever thought he would, but the more she accepted, the more he felt the need to be worthy of that trust. He, too, learned a great deal about his fiancée, including the nickname her father gave her and her secret attachment to trashy romance novels.

Sunday morning found Severus frantically moving about, packing his bags. He was mortified by his total indifference to the time, but Hermione had been especially beautiful this morning, and he could not stand the idea of leaving without giving her a proper goodbye.

His Portkey would be activating soon, and it was important he return to Hogwart's on time, despite his desire to stay and bask in the glory of his future wife. His eyes drifted to where she sat, sadly watching him prepare to leave. Her words echoed his thoughts.

"I don't want you to go."

A flick of his wand ensured the packing would continue without his attention before he moved over to kneel next to her chair.

"I wish I did not have to, my love. But I must return to Hogwart's"

She smiled wanly, "I know. You have dunderheads to teach and potions to research. I just…" Her sigh tore at his heart. "I just wish I could see you more. It's been too long already."

"Soon, my darling. Once you finish your schooling you can…" Come to think of it, they never did get around to discussing her plans. "What do you plan to do after you graduate, love?" He regarded her curiously.

She fidgeted nervously. "Honestly, Severus, I'm not completely sure. I've already had offers from several Wizarding companies, as well as an invitation to join the American Agency of Thaumaturgical Law Enforcement, the Unspeakables, and the Ministry as a researcher. I kind-of like the idea of teaching, but I don't really have the experience, and there are no positions open at Hogwart's."

"Yet."

"True, but the likelihood of Professor Vector leaving by the time I graduate is slim, so I'm looking at something with the Ministry, the Unspeakables, or some company I know little about." She smiled. "I'll figure something out, Severus. I just need to see where I am… where we are," she corrected, "in two years."

Thinking hard for a moment, Severus gave voice to a thought he kept hidden in the back of his mind for years. "If you do not wish to move back to England, love, I am sure I can find somewhere else to work."

"Oh, Severus! I know you love Hogwart's. I would never do anything to take you away from that!"

"Honestly, Hermione, the teaching I do is far more important to me than its location. The main reason I'm still at Hogwart's is because Albus asked me to stay. I'd really rather teach at a university or work in a laboratory. I do not wish you to restrict your choices for me, love."

Her smile lit up the room. "I know, Severus. I love you for that. We'll just have to see what we can work out." Leaning over, she kissed him softly but deeply, conveying without words her passionate love for him. "I love you, Severus. And I will be wherever you go. That is my home."

He stood up, pulling her with him to wrap her slight body in his arms. "And my home is with you, love, so I suspect we will both be very fortunate in our living choices." He laid a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "We can discuss this when you know more of what you wish to do, love. But I will support you in anything you choose."

"Thank you, Severus."

"My pleasure, Hermione." He pulled away reluctantly. "But I really must be going. Albus would be very disappointed if I failed to return on time."

Her smile was wan, and her eyes bright. "I know. I love you."

"And I you, my darling," he kissed her hand. "For as long as the stars burn in the heavens." At that moment, the Portkey activated, taking Severus away before she could respond. Staring at the spot her fiancée had occupied just seconds earlier, Hermione chuckled.

"Boy can that man make an exit."


	8. Reflections of the Mind

Dean Erastus held out his hand. "Congratulations, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, sir. I've really enjoyed my time here." Hermione smiled brilliantly as she shook the older wizard's hand. "It's been a privilege to study with you."

"Ah, my dear, the pleasure is mine, I assure you." He winked. "It's not too often that an old geezer like myself has a beautiful and brilliant young woman such as you grace his presence."

Her smile turned grateful. "I'd just like to thank you for giving me this opportunity. Thanks to your help, I'll be getting back home a lot sooner."

"Ah, well. What else could I do for my favorite student and her fiancée? Now you will keep in touch, my dear?"

Amazed that the powerful wizard was interested in continuing their association, Hermione nodded mutely.

"Good, then. Well, my dear, I suspect you have a very important place to be. Your Portkey activates in an hour, does it not?"

"Uh… yes, sir. Headmaster Dumbledore arranged for it to take me back to Hogwart's after you gave me my diploma."

He gazed sternly at her over his moon-rimmed spectacles. "This does not, I hope, mean you will be missing your own graduation ceremony."

"Oh no, sir! I'll be back. I just want to let Severus know I'm graduating early and discuss our future plans before I give you my answer."

"Good, good. Then I will see you in a week."

She gave him a quick hug. "I'll be here, Dean Erastus."

When Severus left to return to Hogwart's, Hermione had another two and a half years left to her schooling. After only a few weeks without his presence, she realized that her desire to finish school was in direct conflict with her need for Severus. They had been separated for far too long, and she no longer wanted to be without him.

A long and surprisingly insightful discussion with the dean of Salem University yielded the very positive result of her being placed in an accelerated program under Erastus himself. It was rare, he said, for students to perform as well as she, but sometimes it happened and as the dean, he had the authority to advance the student's schedule. Under his tutelage, Hermione would be immersed in an intensive study program designed to end her schooling more than a year early.

The desire to surprise Severus led her to mislead him with the half-truth that she was working under the dean's direct supervision, and she prayed he would forgive her the deception when she showed up a year earlier than expected. She thought she owed him, however, for fooling her with his visit a month previous.

Despite the acceleration in her education, Hermione still managed to graduate at the top of her class, but her post-graduate plans were still up for speculation. She was quite reclusive during her final year of study, and her boyfriend was conspicuously absent. No once could forget the tall, mysterious man who obviously meant so much to her, but whether or not they planned to be together after she finished university, no one knew. Selene snidely observed that her former roommate must have driven the deliciously dark man away with her studiousness, while others speculated that she was hurrying her education so she could get back to him. There were few who failed to recall the enthusiastic greeting she had given the man, resulting in a complete revision of the students' view of Miss Hermione Know-it-all.

Hermione found it amusing that that one incident was enough to change her image of the "plain, boring bookworm" into something worthy of young, university men's attentions. Who did not remember the shock of seeing the "school spinster" (Selene's words) leap into her boyfriend's arms, who was an older man, no less, and wrap herself around him in a wanton way that male students still fantasized about?

With Severus gone, Selene returned to their room for a short time, before happily moving out to stay with another schoolmate. Hermione was left alone by her request, justified by her enormous class load and her assertion that anyone staying with her needed to function in a specific manner as to not disturb her studies. Needless to say, no one wanted to hack off a veteran of the war against Voldemort, so she remained blessedly alone, which helped in her near-daily Floo communications with Severus.

Those short moments of time they shared were the only things the dark wizard swore kept him sane while she was away. With Dumbledore sparking about the castle like a Weasley's Wizarding Wizzbang, smug that he finally got his dour Potions master to thaw his heart, and Minerva McGonagall constantly badgering him to tell her everything about his and Hermione's relationship, it was a miracle he did not hex them both into the Dark Ages.

As the time passed, Severus began to seriously consider what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, aside from being married to Hermione, and some of the answers surprised him. He found himself imagining their children without fear for the first time in his memory. When he pictured the lives of him and his future wife, it was not at Hogwart's as he always thought it would be. His mind's eye found him happily ensconced in his own Potions business, living at home with their children (plural!), while Hermione taught at a nearby university or worked as a researcher for someone deserving of her talents.

Which pretty much left out the Ministry.

In the years Hermione had been gone, the British Ministry of Magic changed very little, which meant they were as insular and political as ever. Harry Potter was offered a job as an auror before he got his final grades, while Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were ignored for their contribution to the defeat of Voldemort. Truth be told, Hermione was perfectly happy to leave the fame for others, but Ron Weasley had been hoping for a bit of the spotlight and felt very cheated. The immediate consequence of the Ministry's actions was a long and rather embittered argument between the friends resulting in a four-year war of silent hostility.

Harry Potter married his Hogwart's girlfriend, Alicia Henderson, over a year later in a small ceremony attended only by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. Hermione was invited, unfortunately unable make it due to her educational obligations, but she sent a beautiful gift and a promise to visit the next time she was in England.

Harry turned down the position at the Ministry, further angering his former friend Ron, and chose instead to become an author, penning several books on Defense Against the Dark Arts and the psychology behind Dark wizardry. He consulted with several people, including Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, for information, and the published works were quickly chosen as part of the curriculum for fifth-year students at Hogwart's.

Severus had been very surprised when Harry Potter showed up at Hogwart's to interview him about his time as a Death Eater. He was tempted to turn the boy away, but he was Hermione's best friend and he owed it to her to hear him out. What he heard surprised him. Harry possessed unusual insight into the workings of the dark side of magic, a by-product, no doubt of his time linked to the greatest Dark Wizard in the past four centuries. The young man showed him his proposed outline, leading Severus to understand for the first time in his life that Harry Potter craved the same approval he had as a youth. He gained a certain respect for the young wizard, and finally put to rest the ghosts of his father's treatment of him so long ago.

It was these maudlin thoughts of the past and his uncertain future that brought Severus Snape out of his dungeons and atop the Astronomy Tower, where he lost himself in his own mind. He did not, as a consequence, hear the door creak open, nor did he hear the soft footsteps of Albus Dumbledore moving toward him. His wand was out faster than conscious thought, however, when the elder wizard cleared his throat for the morose man's attention.

"Good afternoon, Severus. In a fine mood, I see." Ignoring the black shaft mere inches from his face, the headmaster shuffled past his young friend to gaze out one of the windows. "Thinking, were we?"

Severus sighed, knowing this was one discussion he was not going to escape. "What did you wish to speak of, Albus? I highly doubt you are here to inquire about how I am occupying my time."

"Ah, Severus, my boy, surely you can't be saying that I am not permitted to come visit with an old friend?"

The glowering wizard snorted. "Not bloody likely."

Albus sighed, regarding the man he thought of as a son. "Very well then, Severus. I was checking up on you. The Bloody Baron said you were 'moping about as if someone set fire to your favorite Potions book', and I thought I would investigate." Wise blue eyes met his. "So how are you doing, Severus?"

Normally, his response would have been something sarcastic and rude, but today he was feeling lost, uncertain as to which direction he needed to go. He gazed back at his mentor. "I don't know, Albus. I… I feel… I feel as if I am balanced upon a precipice and I am not sure if I should jump or start casting levitation spells."

"Still trying to figure out what to do about Miss Granger?"

Severus smiled slightly. "I know what to do about Hermione, Albus. I'm going to marry her, whether she changed her mind or not. I just don't know what I'm going to do afterwards."

"Return to Hogwart's?" suggested the headmaster.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to."

Albus looked surprised at that.

"Hermione has said nothing, but I know she has been offered several very lucrative positions around the world, only one of which is here." Snape turned away to gaze into the distance. "She is so young and deserves so much more than to be tied to an old Death Eater who happens to be a Potions professor at the school she once attended. The Ministry could never appreciate her talents, and she would waste away trying to prove herself for a group of people who judge her for her heritage."

"The Ministry could perhaps use someone like her to shake it up a bit."

Snape whirled to face his mentor. "Albus, I don't want her to take a dead-end job with the buggering Ministry of Magic just so she can be near me! I do not like teaching at Hogwart's enough to sacrifice the future and happiness of my wife!"

The old wizard seemed taken aback. "I was unaware you felt this way, Severus."

"There's a first time for everything," muttered Severus.

"What?"

"It's not you or the school, Albus. It's what it represents. What it reminds me of. What it will always be like for me."

Albus' raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

"I grew up here. This is where I learned the ways of darkness, thanks to Lucius and his friends, all while enjoying the so-called 'pranks' of the Mauraders."

"You fell in love here…"

"And learned what true rejection felt like when she chose another over me!" Severus turned away. "Perhaps things might have turned out differently if I had someone like Hermione back then, but it is very possible I was far too consumed with darkness to even know what love was." He started at the warm hand of the headmaster on his shoulder.

"Things happened they way they did, Severus, because they needed to. Without that rejection, you would never have joined Voldemort, and would not have turned against him to spy for the Order. We would have lost without you, Severus. You should know that."

"And that is precisely why I feel I must leave." He turned, his obsidian eyes meeting the saddened blue of the headmaster. "I need to go somewhere that is not tainted by the mistakes of my past. I need to build a life with Hermione that does not include a rehashing of the past whenever the Prophet is having a slow news day. I want Hermione to be provided with the best life possible, but I am not sure I can do that while here being subjected to seven years of dunderheaded students with no true desire to learn."

"You should teach at a university, Severus."

The dark wizard smirked. "It's a thought."

Albus sighed. "I feel as if I have wronged you, my boy, by keeping you here all these years."

Snape shook his head. "No, do not feel that way. I needed to be here until I was ready to leave, and I appreciate your tolerance."

"There was no tolerance, Severus. It has been a privilege having you behind these walls. I do hope you will come to visit."

The look in the younger wizard's eyes was unusually vulnerable. "We'll see, Albus. First I have to find out what Hermione wishes to do with her life."

Had Severus been watching, he would have noticed the headmaster's slight smirk. "Then I will leave you to your thoughts, Severus. But remember one thing." Snape arched an eyebrow. "Never go to bed angry, and never jump to conclusions." In a flash of flamboyant blue robes, he was gone, leaving Severus to wonder what on earth the dotty wizard was talking about.

Hermione arrived in the headmaster's office moments after he returned from his chat with Severus. He greeted her with a broad smile and a lemon drop, letting her know that the young wizard was up in the Astronomy Tower, thinking. An excited wave was all Albus saw as his friend's fiancée swiftly left his office.

"Well, Fawkes, let us hope Severus does not take Miss Granger's deception badly."

The phoenix chirped hopefully, joining his master in his optimistic wish for the Potions master.

Severus was still pacing, muttering to himself when Hermione arrived in the tower. He was more alert, this time, and his wand was out and pressed against her throat mere moments after she opened the door.

"Hermione?" He regarded her incredulously.

"Hello, Severus."

"What are you… I thought you…"

She smiled, gently moving his wand hand aside so she could kiss him. "I couldn't wait."

Without thinking, he responded to her kiss, unconsciously stowing his wand so he could pull her into his arms. The two lost themselves in their passion for a short while, before the curious voice in Severus' head could wait no longer.

He pulled away slightly to meet her glazed eyes. "You… you didn't drop out, did you?"

The silvery bells of her laughter echoed through the tower. "Of course not!" She touched his face. "I just… I missed you so much. Dean Erastus let me study with him so I could finish early."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but once it did he gifted her with an extremely rare smile. "You little minx! You told me he let you study with him. Not that you were going to graduate early." He shook his head. "That was very Slytherin of you, my dear. I suspect that you've fallen in with bad company."

The sexy smirk she gave him went right to his loins. "Perhaps, but what's life without a little… badness?" she purred.

Oh. Dear. God. Severus smirked. "Boring, perhaps," he whispered, the soft, velvety tones that caressed her like a lover. "And we all know Gryffindor's thrive on… adventure."

Forever after Severus was unable to figure out how his diminutive fiancée managed to leverage him to the ground while casting a spell that turned the stone to a down-soft mattress, but it ceased to matter once her lips found her favorite spot on his neck. With a growl he began to return the favor, oblivious to the smiling old wizard who closed and locked the door, happy for his friend at last.

Everything was going to be fine.


	9. The Truest Magic

**Epilogue**

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were married in a small ceremony attended by their closest friends near the lake at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco stood for Severus, and Alicia with Hermione. Ron refused to attend the wedding, but was guilted into sending a large and expensive gift by his wife, Luna, who was expecting their third child.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron never truly reconciled their differences, thanks to Weasley stubbornness combined with Harry and Hermione's lack of remorse. Ron could not understand why his best friend would marry the "greasy git", or that she would turn down the opportunity to join the Ministry as a senior researcher for a desk job in America. He never bothered to learn that the "desk job" in America was the opportunity of a lifetime, or that it was precisely what Hermione had been looking for since she began to learn magic.

Nor did Ron get the fact that Harry still despised his fame, preferring instead to write and raise his and Alicia's children in peace in a small seaside villa near Boston. Harry gave up the opportunity to play profession Quidditch in order to stay with his wife, refusing to stay near the Ministry and be their pawn and show pony. Ron became even more angry with his lot in life, after years of struggle in the Ministry with little to show for it. Luna was happy, but her husband resented the ease with which the others adjusted to their lives of obscurity and, as he saw it, monotony. Time tempered his anger, but never to the extent that Hermione and Harry would consider him an important part of their lives. He never did learn to accept Severus.

Hermione and Severus moved to Salem, Massechusetts, the Wizarding side, where Severus was offered the job of Potions professor after Samantha Anderson was sacked for several violations of Wizarding copyright law. He was pleased to find the position came with a private lab, research funding, and the opportunity to earn grants for his research. He discovered the university students were not complete dunderheads, and that occasionally a student like his wife would surprise him with their presence in his classes.

Dean Erastus offered Hermione an apprenticeship with him, designed to teach her as much about magic as he could in four years. Once her studies were complete, she began to fill in for other teachers when they took sabbaticals or went on vacation, slowly learning everything there was to know about the school. Erastus intended for Hermione to take over for him when he retired – a fact which made Severus incredibly proud. He was constantly awed by his wife's accomplishments, even though she would never be as good as him in Potions, and encouraged her at every opportunity to improve herself and her magic. There were times when they fought about her ambitions, but the altercations were usually short and involved Severus' personal fears that Hermione would leave him.

The couple decided to wait to have children until after Hermione's apprenticeship, but to their dismay, several years passed without any signs of conception. The healers speculated that it was the abuse Severus suffered during his days as a spy combined with the spell he used to sterilize himself that destroyed his ability to have children. An overwhelming surge of fear nearly suffocated him when he and his wife were informed. He was afraid Hermione would take this as her clue to get out of her marriage to be with a younger man who could give her children. The tears in her eyes gave him pause, but then she squeezed his hand and quietly suggested they check into the possibility of adoption.

Severus and Hermione adopted two children, Silas and Amanda, both four years old, whose parents were casualties in the war. Several years passed before the couple experienced an unexpected event that changed their lives in ways neither would have imagined.

"Oh my god!" Severus awakened abruptly as his wife leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Retching noises immediately followed the slam of the door, and he resignedly dragged himself out of bed to go fix another anti-nausea potion. This virus was really hitting his wife quite severely. Fortunately, it did not seem to be contagious, but he cast a Cleanliness Charm on the room anyway.

Hermione stumbled into the lab, the dark circles under her eyes far more pronounced than yesterday. He frowned, taking in her lank hair, hollow cheeks, and paler-than-normal face. Abruptly, he made a decision.

"We're going to the hospital, Hermione."

She frowned. "Severus, I'm fine. I just caught the flu, that's all."

"You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice, my dear." With two great strides he was in front of her, scooping her up into his arms. "We are going to St. Augustine's immediately. You do not look like a person who 'only has the flu'."

Silas, awakened by the noise of his parents' discussion, shuffled out of his room, bleary eyed and curious. "Father?"

Severus, who was in front of the fireplace, gripping his ill wife in one hand and Floo powder in the other, smiled gently at his son. "Go back to bed, Silas. Your mother and I are going to see the doctor. Aunt Alicia should be along soon to watch over you."

The dark-haired boy eyed his father worriedly. "Will mother be all right?"

"She'll be fine, Silas. She's just sick, but we're going to see the doctor so maybe they can help her get better faster."

Silas thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Okay."

Severus waited until he heard the door to his son's room close before activating the Floo. "Alicia Potter!"

Less than two minutes later, Alicia stuck her head through the Floo, surprised and dismayed to see Severus and Hermione. "What is it, Severus?" Her worried eyes fastened on Hermione.

"I'm taking Hermione to St. Augustine's, Alicia. Would you please come and keep and eye on the kids?"

"Sure, Severus. Let me tell Harry." Her head disappeared from the fire momentarily, before she stepped through herself. She nodded to Severus. "Good morning, Sev." Looking at Hermione, who was lax in her husband's arms, she took the powder from him and gestured for him to move quickly. "St. Augustine's!"

Severus and Hermione stepped through, leaving Alicia behind to watch over their children.

In retrospect, Severus and Hermione both felt like fools for not seeing it earlier. Her illness began with bouts of nausea in the morning that often cleared up by lunch. Both attributed it to the potions her husband gave her, and neither suspected it was anything other than an odd flu bug. The illness continued for the next month, driving Hermione into the bathroom first thing every morning, and began affecting her appetite and ability to sleep. Glamours hid the severity of her illness from her husband and children, but she felt too sick this morning to use them.

Which is why they were at her doctor's office, gaping at his matter-of-fact announcement.

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Snape."

"What? That's impossible."

"On the contrary, Mrs. Snape, it is more than possible. It has been more than ten years since your husband last suffered the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, and the sterility spell was removed over five years ago. The damage has been slowly healing during that time. It really was only a matter of time before his reproductive system recovered enough for you to have children. Surely they told you that."

Incredulous joy shone in Hermione's eyes. "No. No they didn't." She turned to her husband. "Severus…"

Ignoring the decorum he usually practiced around strangers, Severus leaped from his chair to grab his startled wife and swing her around gleefully. "I love you," he exclaimed, kissing her soundly. "You have given me the greatest gifts I never dared imagine, my love."

She melted into his embrace as his silk voice continued. "Your love, yourself, two wonderful children, and now a child to carry on the Snape legacy. Thank you." Hermione almost cried at the sight of tears in her husband's eyes.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered, tightening her arms around him.

Both started when the doctor cleared his throat. "Er… actually, there will be more than one child, Mr. Snape."

Severus turned to the doctor, stunned. "What?"

"Twins, Mr. Snape. You and your wife are expecting twins. Fraternal, one boy and one girl, and they will be due in a little less than eight months. Congratulations."

Harry and Alicia, were, needless to say, overjoyed to hear that their best friends were expecting twins. The two were ecstatically happy with their own two children, both of which were handfuls (like father like son, stated Severus), and knew how much family had come to mean to Severus and Hermione. Silas and Amanda were overjoyed to learn that their parents were finally going to give them more siblings, although Silas expressed a certain amount of fear that their parents would love the twins more since they were not adopted. Amanda told her brother he was being stupid, and informed him matter-of-factly, in almost the exact tones of her mother in her youth, that they would be loved just as much since their parents picked them out from all the others.

Severus and Hermione talked the issue over with the frightened boy, assuring him that they would love them no less once the children were born, but that the twins would need lots of love and attention once they arrived. The two solemnly promised they would, and gleefully helped their parents prepare for the babies' arrival.

Elizabeth Minerva and Tobias Wulfric Snape were born at St. Augustine's Magical Hospice nearly ten years after their parents began their long and complicated relationship. Elizabeth was a beautiful girl, like her mother, thought Severus, with piercing green eyes, silky honey-brown hair, and the fair skin of both parents. From the instant her eyes met those of her father, Severus knew she was going to be a handful – as intelligent as her mother, but as rebellious as him. Tobias, on the other hand, was the embodiment of the older, wiser Severus. He was a spitting image of his father, without the oily skin and hair, but possessed the friendly charisma of his mother. Silas and Amanda promised to help the babies whenever possible, and all four children were doted upon by their parents as they grew up.

Along with the Potters' children, and those of Hermione and Severus' friends, the Snapes attended school at the Salem Academy of Witches and Warlocks, taking after their parents as regards to schooltime adventure.

But that, dear readers, is another tale.

The End.


End file.
